The Golden Locket
by HermioneShiara
Summary: Harry likes Hermione, Ron likes Hermione, but who does she like? Interesting turn of events, harry's life changes by.... you have to read he he


Harry Potter and the Golden Locket  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The truth is out  
  
Even though a month had gone by since he had seen his two best friends; Harry could not forget the feeling he had when, a month ago, Hermione Granger (one of his best friends) gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once again, Harry had woke up in the night, he looked at the window to see what woke him up and saw Hedwig with 3 packages, the poor owl was exhausted so Harry put her in her cage, after a sip of water she fell asleep. He saw the watch on the wall and realized that 5 hours ago he had turned 15. Harry looked at the packages (now on his bed) and took one, it was from Ron, the letter said:  
Harry:  
Happy Birthday! I hope you can come to my house to stay for the rest of the summer. Hermione is coming tomorrow. Well try to come.  
Ron  
Ron's package contained a lot of candy, which was not weird considering Ron. The second package was from Hermione it contained a book and the letter said.  
Dear Harry:  
Happy Birthday. Tomorrow I'm going over to Ron's place. I hope to see you there.  
A kiss from  
Hermione  
Harry thought that Hermione's letter was a bit weird but he didn't care as long as he had a letter from his friends. The other package was the usual letter from Hogwarts. When Harry (after a lot of talking and begging) got to Ron's house, he quickly saw Ron and Hermione, she gave Harry a really long hug; Ron seemed uncomfortable with this. Harry noticed that Hermione's hair was now smooth and straight and that she had changed over the summer.  
-I'm so glad to see you Harry- she said and he noticed that her voice had changed too. Harry's jaw dropped but only Ron seemed to notice. Hermione went back to the house and Ron whispered to Harry "She's changed right?" Harry did not answer but he really saw Hermione under another point of view. Harry greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the first talked to him a lot. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were in Ron's room talking about what she did in the summer. "Mostly study you know" she said, but Ron was too busy looking at her than listening to her. "Ron?!" said Hermione.  
-"Huh?... what?" he rushed to say  
  
-"You're weird Ron"  
  
"Hermione, I have something to say to you"  
  
-"hmm?" she asked  
  
-"Well... I-I-I... I really... I really like you."  
  
-"Ron..." she said sadly "Oh, Ron"  
But before she could say anything Ron grabbed her by the waist and kissed her squeezing her and in that same moment Harry entered...  
  
Hermione and Ron quickly separated and Hermione went out of the room, covering her face. Harry looked at Ron who looked confused, but not as confused as Harry.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hermione, you've changed"  
  
-"Ron..." said Harry "Are you ok? I mean I know you like her but..."  
-"I don't know what came over me, this urge to kiss her to hold her"  
-"Yeah, I know" said Harry  
-"Oh... W-w-wait, you know? What do you mean by that" said Ron  
-"Well..." said Harry blushing "I've kind of go through that same thing with her... You don't think she's a veela?  
-"Hermione? No! I mean if she were... that's supposed to be passed down by the family and Hermione... well, she's muggle born, right?  
-"I guess you're right, but it's weird"  
  
Harry was a little confused but he didn't care. Next morning he saw Hermione and she didn't look at him at all, he stopped her and asked her (whispering so no one could hear him) "want to take a walk?" she nodded her head yes and Hermione and him walked out the Weasley's house. Hermione told him everything that had happened, with every detail. "Oh, Harry it was as if he wasn't Ron" she said and a silent tear went down her cheek. Harry looked at her and he said "Well, Hermione, you've changed" she was confused.  
"Changed? how can I change I still treat him the same"  
"Not like that silly" he said "you've changed physically, your hair is different, your voice, your posture... everything about you changed, you're prettier now and Ron couldn't help but notice..."  
"But I don't want that, not from him" and she hugged Harry. Unlike other times Harry didn't feel uncomfortable with Hermione hugging him and when she stopped hugging him, they looked at each other's eyes, their heads moved closer but Harry turned his head and said "Well, we should g-go back" she agreed "Yeah, yeah, we should" they went back to the Weasley's and Ron was in the front.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, over here" Ron yelled. They went over and he said "Hey, where were you? Anyway Hermione I just want to say... well, I'm sorry" She looked at him "It's ok" They entered the kitchen for lunch and Harry went to Ron's room with Ron (Hermione went with Ginny) Ron and Harry were talking about something they don't usually talked about: Hermione.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
An unexpected birthday present  
  
Then something tapped in Ron's window; it was an owl Harry had never seen before, it was carrying a letter in the front it said in a really pretty letter; Harry Potter. Ron gave the letter to Harry "It's for you he said" Harry saw the letter as if would explode if he opened it. "Well are you going to open it or not?" Harry opened the letter and a smile drew on his face. "What Harry? What?" said Ron, Harry looked at him and said "It's from Cho"  
  
"Harry" said Ron "What does it say?" Harry showed him the letter that it read:  
Harry:  
Happy Birthday. This may be a little late but sorry. I didn't know what you liked but I hope you like what I got you. Hoping to see you soon.  
Love  
Cho   
Ron grinned and said to Harry  
"How did she know it was your birthday?"  
"I don't know" he said  
"So what did she get you?" said Ron impatiently  
Harry opened the package and what he saw was--  
"A picture of her" said Harry.  
There was a picture of Cho winking and blowing kisses at him. Ron said "Your lucky Harry" Harry smiled and went to sleep, but he could not sleep a new emotion was going around in his mind He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione but he couldn't stop thinking about Cho either. Hermione, Cho - Hermione, Cho. He couldn't decide he had mixed feelings. The next morning someone woke him up. A sweet and gentle voice... Hermione was standing in front of him. She woke him up  
  
"Hurry Harry" she said "We're going to Diagon Alley today to by the stuff for school" Harry woke up and automaticlly tried to fix his hair. "You'll never win that battle Harry" said Hermione sweetly "Besides I like your hair like that" she winked at him. Harry blushed and smiled at her, she smiled back. "C'mon Harry get dressed" she said.  
  
"I would if you went out the room" Hermione blushed she was obviously embarassed  
  
"Yeah, sorry" she say going out. Harry got dressed and went to Diagon Alley. He and Ron waited outside while Hermione went to buy a new robe.  
"Hers wouldn't fit her now, you know?" Ron said smiling  
"Why?" said Harry  
"HARRY! We're talking about Hermione now! Look at her!"  
Harry understood and he and Ron started laughing. When Hermione went back they were still laughing "What's so funny?" she said "Nothing" said Harry looking at Ron who was still laughing. "Right" she said "anyway let's go buy the books now" The got back to the burrow with all their new stuff and Mrs.Weasley called Ron "Can you come here a second?" Harry and Hermione continued to Ron's room to verify their stuff. "Harry" she said  
"Yeah?" he said without looking at her  
"Look at me" she said, Harry looked at her "Tell me what you see"  
"I see" said Harry stepping closer to her "A beautiful girl who is a wonderful person in all aspects, a good friend, someone I can trust, why?"  
"Well, I saw Draco Malfoy today buying a robe too?"  
"And?" said Harry trying not to sound mean.  
"Well he was really nice and I know it's because the way I look now, he did not recognized me, though"  
"If he can't see past that..." said Harry holding her face in his hands "Then he doesn't deserve you"  
Harry and Hermione looked deep into their eyes and started to get closer just at the moment when they were about two inches from each other... Ron entered the room.  
"Hey" he said apparently he did not notice what was going on there. "Guess what?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"What?" said Harry  
  
"Well my mom told me that Bill and Charlie are coming to take us to the station next week."  
  
"That's great" said Hermione "I have to go now, I think Ginny is calling me" she went out the room taking one last look at Harry.  
  
"Weird" said Ron but Harry didn't listen to him  
  
"Harry!" said Ron  
  
"What?" said Harry  
  
"Hermione's been acting weird" said Ron confused "but apparently she's not the only one" Harry looked at Ron and said "Girls" They laughed and Harry was happy he found a way to explain that...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A little walk  
  
Nothing really was going on at the burrow since Harry and Hermione almost... But Bill and Charlie did come to take them to Hogwarts. "At least there I can keep my mind busy" thought Harry once again, when he couldn't go to sleep thinking of Cho and Hermione. Harry could not hold it any longer, he went to Ginny's room and woke Hermione up (softly) then he carried her outside she said "Harr--" "Shh" he said putting his index finger on her lips. She seemed confused to where he lead her but she saw he leaded her to Mt. Stoatheads and there he finally let her talk.  
"Harry what are we doing here?"  
"I don't really know Hermione but I can't sleep" he said  
"I know, I can't either"  
"Why can't you sleep?" said Harry  
"Well I can't stop thinking about y... what Ron did to me" she said quickly  
"I thought you forgave him"  
"I did but it's a really hard thing for me to get over, you know he's my best friend, I don't see him that way although sometimes it might seem I do"  
"Oh" said Harry sadly because he was her best friend too so that meant that she liked him like she likes Ron. "Well, we better go now we have to get ready to leave tomorrow"  
"I agree we need to get some sleep" said Hermione and went back to the burrow. Harry didn't really know what happened to him that he had to take her there and not telling her nothing so he went to sleep quickly...  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and Ron was still sleeping.  
"Ron!" he said  
"Huh? What is it Harry?"  
"Wake up! Today we're going to Hogwarts" said Harry who was obviously exited  
Ron jumped out of the bed and the both of them got dressed and went down to breakfast. Afterwards, they went to get their trunks and waited for Bill and Charlie to wake up. The trip to King Cross' station was quiet. They went through the barrier and got in the train. Just like the other students they waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie. They found a compartment in the train and started to talk about who they'll new DADA teacher would be and suddenly Ron gasped.  
"What is it Ron" said Harry and Hermione at the same time.  
"Nothing, I have to go find Ginny"  
And he went out of the compartment leaving Harry and Hermione alone. There was an awkward silence.  
"Well" said Hermione at last  
"Hmm"  
"Haven't you noticed, Harry?"  
"Noticed what?" he said gently  
"Well" she said sitting up "every time we are about to... well, you know. Something always gets in the way"  
Harry looked at her startled he never thought she would say that but he finally said  
"Yeah, first it was me and then Ron"  
Hermione giggled and there was an uncomfortable silence after.  
"Well" said Harry  
"Yeah" said Hermione quickly "I have to go to the bathroom now, to change"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
An unexpected turn of events  
  
She went away and Harry was left alone confused in his thoughts. Someone knocked on the door. Harry said "Come in" and entered the person he least expected to see; Cho. Cho entered the room and signaled a spot next to Harry.  
"Can I sit here?" she said gently  
"Yeah, s-sure" he said startled  
"Well did you receive the letter I sent you?"  
"Yeah, thank you" he said "How did you know it was my birthday?"  
"Reliable sources" she said and smiled "So... did you like my gift?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Hmm" she said "I wonder... I know, Harry, that you have a thing for me" Harry gulped "Don't worry, the truth is Harry, that I sort of have a thing for you too"  
Harry didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. Cho went closer to him and kissed him on the lips, it was Harry's first kiss but he didn't feel as he thought he would. Right then Hermione entered the compartment...  
  
Hermione stood there confused and sad at the same time.  
"S-sorry" she said and went out of the compartment  
Harry looked at Cho startled. Cho looked at him and smiled." Well I have t go now Harry, take care" and she went away. Hermione entered after Cho walked out.  
"You done?" she said and Harry recognized the bossy Hermione tone. Hermione's eyes were red and watered. She sat in the seat next to Harry and looked at him. Harry sat up and finally talked.  
"That was weird"  
"Hmm, I guess Harry" said Hermione sweetly and sat up "I should have knocked"  
"It's ok Hermione (although you don't have to say sorry because that wasn't supposed to happen)"  
"Well" she said "I'm tired so I'll sleep, wake me up when we get to Hogwarts" and she went to sleep in the seat.  
Ron entered shortly after and he saw Hermione and gave Harry a look that meant "What's up with her?" Harry understood and simply said "She's tired" Ron and Harry talked about quiddicth most of the trip but Harry wasn't listening he still was confused about the whole Hermione-Cho thing.  
  
Harry saw Hogwarts at last and couldn't wait to get out of the train.  
"I think you should wake her, Harry" said Ron  
"Huh? Oh, yes" Harry went over to Hermione "Hermione, wake up we're here"  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and said "Thank you, Harry" she quickly went to the bathroom and she came back with the black school robe on. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped; the new robe fitted Hermione perfectly. It accentuated her waist and her whole body. "Umm... guys, you might want to close your mouth now" she said and the 3 bursted into laughs. When they got out of the train they saw Hagrid "Fist yeas `ere" and Harry waved at him, Hagrid waved back. Once inside the castle, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table (Harry and Ron in each sides of Hermione) Harry noticed that all the looks were now for Hermione instead of him (he felt relieved by this) and he soon realized he was really hungry. After the banquet Harry and Ron went to bed and Hermione to the girls' dorm.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Realizing new feelings  
  
Harry once again couldn't sleep so he went down to the common room. There was a girl there, she was crying (as Harry could hear) over by the fire. He went closer to her to see who she was when he saw that it was...  
  
"Hermione!!!" said Harry "What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
Hermione looked at Harry startled and frightened at the same time.  
"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, I-I-I just... nothing I'm fine" said Hermione  
But what Harry didn't know was that Hermione had a thought in her mind(duh!) but no ordinary thought, no, about him! Harry sat next to her and put his arm over her trying to comfort her. She put her hands around his neck and kept sobbing. Harry tried to comfort her every way he could but he didn't want to let go of her, it felt good having Hermione holding him and Harry kept holding her. Just at that moment, Ron entered the room... Ron stood there horrified at the sight of Harry and Hermione hugging.  
"HARRY!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Hermione quickly ran away (typical) but Harry looked at Ron.  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND" yelled Ron  
"What?" said Harry "what does this have to do with... that?"  
"EVERYTHING" said Ron "YOU, you knew I-I-I liked her!"  
"What?!" said Harry "I knew you liked her Ron but I didn't knew you loved her."  
"Well; now you do! So... so stay away from her!!!"  
"What?!" said Harry "Stay away from her?! Ron! She's my best friend sorry but no, I won't stay away from her!!  
"Fine!!!!!!!" said Ron "you'll see."  
"Fine!" yelled Harry as Ron went out of the room.  
Harry stayed in the common room so mad at Ron but then a figure came onto him.  
"Cho!" said Harry "How did you get here? This is our common room!"  
  
"I have my ways" said Cho winking at him.  
"O-k" said Harry  
"Well... what's bothering you?"  
"I don't know if I should tell you." replied Harry "You wouldn't understand"  
"Well, try me"  
"Ok, this is it" said Harry and told her everything, about how he felt with Hermione, with her. The fight with Ron, everything. "And now I don't know what to even think, I mean I thought coming to Hogwarts was going to keep my mind busy but... well, you see"  
"Oh" said Cho sadly "Well, Harry, sounds that you've got something for Hermione... and bad" she grinned "you love Harry, go for it, the worst thing that could happen is that she will turn you down."  
"My point exactly Cho" said Harry  
"Well, I have to go now Harry but, follow your heart, follow your heart."  
Cho left and Harry thought about what she said. Harry went up to the dorm but Ron wasn't in his bed. Harry didn't care he went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Uncovered feelings, friendships ruining  
  
The next morning Harry was late for breakfast so he dressed quickly and then he went to eat. He sat next to Hermione who turned her face so she could not see Harry and talked to Ron. Harry didn't know why she did this. So he went to Charms, Hermione didn't talked to him the rest of the day. Not even when Snape paired them for an assignment. He went to the common room after dinner hoping to see her there and he did; only that she was talking very excitedly with Ron. Harry didn't know what was wrong. Hermione didn't talk to him and Ron was talking with Hermione about something that obviously was entertaining. Harry decided to sort things out so when Ron went away, he followed Hermione to the girls' dorms. Soon he saw Hermione was going up the stairs and stopped in a door. He quickly grabbed her arm and said  
"Hermione listen"  
"Let go Harry!" she said mad.  
"No! I need to talk to you" he said  
"All right then" she said "but not here"  
"Just meet me tomorrow night in the common room at midnight" replied Harry  
"Whatever" she said "Now let me go!" and she went thru the door. Harry went to the boys' dorm room and sat on his bed.  
"So you don't seem very comfortable Harry" said Ron "what's the matter? Hermione doesn't talk to you?" he grinned  
Harry didn't answer and he laid on his bed. He could not stop thinking about what could be bothering Hermione, thinking about this, he fell asleep.  
  
The next night Harry went to the common room.  
"You're late" a voice said and a dark figure moved closer to the fire; it was Hermione.  
"Sorry" said Harry  
"So?" said Hermione impatiently "What did you wanted to talk about?"  
"Well" started Harry "Why the hell you don't talk to me?"  
"Huh! Well I don't talk to people who play with me!" she said mad  
"Play with you?! Who ever told you that?!"  
"Ron" said Hermione "he told me that you were just using me because you wanted Cho to notice you!"  
"That son of a..." Harry stopped he knew Ron's mother and what he was about to say was really insulting "I won't do that, never!"  
"Why, Harry? Why won't you do that to get Cho's attention?"  
Harry kept quiet he knew that he had to tell her now...  
  
"Ummm..." started Harry "Hermione I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that. You're my best friend"  
"Oh" she said sadly "Well I knew that"  
She started to walk away  
"Hermione!!!" yelled Harry "Come here"  
"Hmm?" she said sadly  
"Umm... the truth is that, that..."  
He couldn't say it, he couldn't say what he felt for her.  
"Yes?" she said  
"W-well I... I..."  
  
Hermione was nervous.  
"HARRY WHAT?" she yelled  
Harry kept quiet though, instead of saying anything he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her, she was startled for a little bit but then she put her arms around his neck. This was how Harry imagined that a kiss feeled like, he forgot about all his problems, all his worries in that second. It was like the only things that mattered were he and Hermione kissing. It was a gentle kiss but it had a lot of feeling to it... The next morning a voice said  
"Well, well, well you two..."  
  
Harry woke up and looked around; he soon realized that he was in the common room. Hermione was asleep by his side with one hand on his waist holding one of his hands and Harry's other hand on her back. He saw someone standing in front of them with their arms crossed he put on his glasses to see that it was Ron.  
"Well you better do something, before people start coming in here and see you too" he said  
Hermione moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Ron and gasped. Ron looked at her sadly.  
"Well" he said "you'll be late for breakfast"  
  
Hermione went up the stairs to the girls dorm room and shouted something like "I have to take a bath" Ron looked at Harry mad. Harry understood Ron's expression.  
"What?!" said Harry  
"Nothing" said Ron "I'm going to breakfast now"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"We have to be apart, for Ron"  
  
And he disappeared by the portrait. When Harry got to the Great Hall for breakfast he saw Hermione and sat next to her; "Hi" he said and smiled, she smiled back. Then Ron came in (weird because he went before Harry) and sat at the other side of Hermione.  
"Hi Ron" she said  
"Oh, hi Hermione" said Ron  
Hermione looked at Harry severely, he understood.  
"Hello Ron" said Harry  
"Good Morning Harry" he said  
After breakfast Harry and Ron when to Divination but they did not talk during the way. Apparently Mrs. Trelawney was sick so Mrs. McGonnagall was the sub.  
"I don't know anything about this subject, students. So I suggest that you may talk or do some of the other homework. However, you may not exit the classroom." said professor McGonnagall and went out of the classroom. Harry looked at this as an opportunity to talk to Ron.  
"Hey" he said  
"Hmm?" replied Ron  
"Look I'm sorry-" started Harry  
"Sorry?" said Ron without leaving him finish "about what? About ruining any chance that I ever had with Hermione? PLEASE!"  
"Look, Ron" said Harry "I couldn't help it, It was just as it happened to you!"  
"No, It wasn't, Harry"  
"What was different about that?!" said Harry confused  
"She didn't stop you!"  
Harry stopped, all the anger had gone away.  
"Oh" he said sadly  
"Well, now you understand! Do you even know what it's like to love someone and not being able to tell them? Do you even know what is like to see your best friend with the one you love? Do you even, Harry? DO YOU?!" said Ron and a tear ran down his cheek.  
Harry kept quiet and felt like scum, how could he have done that to his best friend?  
  
Harry really felt bad.  
"Ron, I'm sorry" he said  
"Well, this morning you didn't look too sorry"  
"What are you talking about?" said Harry  
"Oh, come on! Were you or were you not sleeping with her?" said Ron mad  
"Ron! Come on! Nothing happened!!"  
"Yeah, right, well it didn't look like nothing" said Ron  
"Ron? I thought you were smarter than that!" said Harry and looked the other way.  
  
Harry decided to talk to Hermione so he was hoping to find her in the common room. She wasn't there so he asked Ginny Weasley if she had seen her.  
"Yeah! She's over by the lake Harry" said Ginny giggling  
So Harry went to the lake and saw Hermione sitting in a stone bench and looking at the lake.  
"Hello" he said, she gasped.  
"Oh, hi Harry" she said sadly  
"What is it Hermione?" he said worried  
"Hmm, nothing... well I was just thinking it's been almost a year when I was down there" she pointed at the lake "Waiting for Viktor to rescue me and you stayed there until they all came to rescue us, when you could have been the first"  
"Well" he said "I couldn't just leave all of you there"  
She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she put her head on his shoulder "Thank you" she whispered. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and said  
"Hermione?"  
"what?" she said and looked at him  
"Well, this whole situation, you know the whole you and me thing?"  
"Yes?" she said worried  
"It's affecting Ron, Hermione, he's really affected by this"  
"So you think that..." she stopped "That we should..."  
"I don't know" said Harry and looked into her eyes  
"Oh Harry" she said about to burst into tears "This is... I don't..." her voice was breaking "I think we should"  
Harry felt his heart was being ripped off but he agreed.  
"For Ron" he said  
"Yes" said Hermione and she gave him another kiss in the cheek "For Ron" and went away covering her face. Harry was left alone there thinking about what he did for his best friend.  
"Well it's better off like that" he said and wiped his eyes.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A friend recovered, a love uncovered  
  
Ron talked to Harry again but, Hermione and Harry could not help but to exchange looks at each other. Harry was really depressed, not even quiddicth cheered him up. Hermione was depressed as well but, they didn't show it to Ron.  
*******  
Meanwhile, the quiddicth season was starting so the new captain (a guy from 6th year who played the position of keeper now) was really making them practice really hard. Harry did well at practice because he cleared his mind off Hermione and Ron and the whole situation, but as soon as he got off his broom, the depression showed again.  
  
HOGSMEADE NEXT WEEKEND read a sign in the message board.  
Oh great thought Harry just what I need Ron was very exited about this and he went up to the dorm room "I'm tired" he said before going up the stairs. Hermione and Harry were left in the common room. They were alone, except for Parvati and Lavender who were talking eagerly about something. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, Harry trying to fight the urge to kiss her and it looked that Hermione was doing about the same thing. Just then... Hermione stood up and said  
"Look Harry... I just... I can't fight it... I can't" she said  
"I know, me neither." he said "but remember Hermione... we can't... Ron"  
"Ugh! I know!" she said "I wish... I can't... I'm not making any sense am I?"  
"No" said Harry and they both started laughing "Hermione I know how you feel"  
"You do?"  
"Yes Hermione" he said biting his lip "I L---"  
"Harry, Hermione HI!" said Parvati interrupting Harry in the middle of his sentence "We didn't know you were here"  
"Hmm, well... now you do!" said Harry and laughed "Well I'm going to bed now"  
And he raced up the stairs to the boys dorms.  
  
The next morning they went to Hogsmeade and Harry Ron and Hermione were together (as always) they went to get a drink at The Three Broomsticks but then a girl called Harry. It was Cho. He went up to where she was.  
"Feel like taking a walk?" she asked  
"Umm... sure" he replied and signaled to Ron and Hermione that he would be back later.  
"So" she said "How's it going with Hermonine... what's her name?"  
"Hermione" he said "Not too good"  
"Oh, why" she asked  
"Well, you know my best friend, Ron"  
"Weasley?" she asked. Harry nodded "That cute red haired boy that is always with you?"  
"Yes that one" said Harry "Well the thing is he likes her too, and I felt that it was wrong, you know?"  
"I know what you mean" she said "Well when I was with Cedric..." her eyes filled with tears "Well, my friend Darla, she liked him too but I knew that, she was so mad at me"  
"What did you do?" asked Harry  
"Well, I explained to her that I loved him, and she understood" Harry looked at her "If Ron's your best friend, he'll understand" she added  
"You still love him, right?" asked Harry  
"Well... I can't say that I don't" she said sweetly "I'll give you the same thing I said last time, Harry; follow your heart..."  
And she went away Harry went back to The Three Brooms and saw Ron still with Hermione, she was happy so he guessed that Ron was being nice with her.  
"So" said Ron "What was that all about?" and he winked at Harry  
"Nothing, some advice" he said  
"Hmm, that's nice of her" said Hermione and winked at Harry, somehow she knew.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The game  
  
When they went back to Hogwarts that same night, Ron was telling Harry about the game the next day. Harry gasped.  
"I have to go to practice!!!" he said "I don't have time to go for the broom!"  
"Harry" said Hermione "Use your wand"  
"Right" he said "Accio Firebolt"  
The broom came flying to him and Harry ran to the field  
  
When Harry came from practice, he was beat so he changed into his pajamas and went right to sleep.  
The next morning Harry could hardly eat, from the emotion of the game. Gregory Smith (the new captain) hurried them up to go change into the uniform. Before no one could say anything they had to go to the field. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione on the stands and waved at them.  
"Here we have the Gryffindor team Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley twins, Potter and the new captain and keeper Smith!" "Said Lee Jordan as the Gryffindor fans rooted and yelled to the team."Now the Slytherin team, as we can see not the same players from last year, except for one; Malfoy, Lohan, Dinse, Carter, Hazoury, Blicke and the new captain Grifley!" the Slytherin crowed cheered.  
"Players get on your brooms!!!" Mrs. Hooch said "Ready? GO!"  
And 14 brooms got up on the air Harry soared over them listening to Lee Jordan's commentaries.  
"Bell has the quaffle followed closely by Blicke, she shoots it, SCORE!!!!" shouted Lee "10 to 0 and Gryffindor in the lead"  
Harry soared over looking for the snitch, with Malfoy closely by.  
"Grifley has the quaffle he's going fast for the Gryffindor's hoops... Oh! That hurt" said Lee when a bludger sent by Fred Weasley hit Grifley's broom and made him drop the quaffle. "Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle now Spinnet shoots and... nothing happens"  
Then Harry saw it, by one of the Slytherin's stands; the snitch. He went down and so did Malfoy; but a bludger nearly throws Harry out of his broom and in that few seconds; the snitch was gone.  
"Johnson with the quaffle but... NO! a bludger sent by Carter hits her on the head and Penalty for Gryffindor, she shoots, and the score 20 to 10 with Gryffindor in the lead"  
The game went by for a couple of hours, Katie Bell scored 2 times more Alicia Spinnet scored 1 time and Angelina Johnson scored 3 times, every time Harry saw the snitch it was either a bludger or Malfoy to get in his way.  
"90 to 50 and Gryffindor is in the lead" said Lee Jordan as Alicia Spinnet scored again.  
Then Harry saw again; the snitch this time in the center of the stadium and Harry saw Malfoy had seen it first so he sped up the Firebolt to try to catch Malfoy but he was already too close to the snitch, Harry could not let it happen he speed it up and stretched out his hand he felt it... He had the snitch.  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS, GRYFFINDOR WINS" said Lee Jordan jumping of the emotion.  
He saw that every Gryffindor fan came and hugged him once they were on the ground. Ron and Hermione came laughing and cheering for him. After celebrating the victory in the common room everyone went to bed, except for Harry who stayed alone in the common room. After a while someone came downstairs from the girls' dorms. He tried to see who it was and when she stepped into the light he saw her.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The dream  
  
"Hermione!" he said "You scared me there"  
"The famous Harry Potter scared? Poor baby!" she said laughing, he laughed too. "So what are you doing here all alone?"  
"Mostly thinking" he said  
"About what?"  
"The whole situation, mostly about you" he said  
"Hmm..." Hermione blushed "Well..."  
"So why did you come down here" he asked  
"To think" she said he was about to ask something when she said "Yes... about you" they both smiled at each other  
"Hermione you're so beautiful" said Harry rubbing her cheek.  
"Thank you she said"  
Their heads came closer...  
  
"No!" said Harry "We can't... remember..."  
"Ron?" asked a familiar voice  
"Who, who, who are you?" asked Hermione holding Harry's hand.  
The figure came closer so he could be seen.  
"Ron!" said Harry "N-n-nothing happened"  
"Really Ron!" said Hermione  
"I know that" said Ron "I was standing right there, you two keep seeing each other hmm?"  
"Well, we can't help it Ron!" said Hermione  
"Sorry Ron that's how it is." said Harry  
"I know... you think that I was so dumb to believe your whole 'nothing happened' story, Harry?" said Ron  
"What?! I thought you forgave me" yelled Harry.  
"See? That's where you're wrong..." he said "You think I didn't saw you over by the lake? You think I didn't know your little looks? Or the small meeting you had in the common room the night before we went to Hogsmeade?"  
"You, you were spying on us?" said Hermione  
"Well not spying just eavesdropping... and Harry I thought that the talk we had in Divination would make you turn up but no..."  
"WE BROKE UP FOR YOU, RON!!!!!!" said Harry mad  
"Well I never really forgave you but I guess that one gets Mad by love doesn't one, Hermione?" said Ron grinning evilly  
"Ron I never thought it would come up to... this I'm really disappointed" said Hermione  
"Well Hermione it's too late for that now, isn't it?" said Ron "That what's happens when one likes a... mudblood"  
"RON!!!! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT" said Harry  
"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it Harry Potter?" said Ron  
"EVERYTHING I CAN BECAUSE I LOVE HER" said Harry  
"Well you can't do really anything" said Ron and took out his wand. "Avada Kedavra" he shouted a flash of green light appeared and Harry woke up, he was sweating and panting. Harry put his glasses on because he could not go to sleep, but the sun was coming out already so he went to the common room. Hermione was there.  
"Hello" she said  
"Hi" said Harry there was an awkward silence  
"I just had the weirdest dream" they said at the same time  
"You first" said Harry  
"Well Ron was trying to kill you, he said he knew everything and that you couldn't do nothing, he called me a... mudblood, then he put the Killing Curse on you and there was a flash of green light and... I woke up" she said scared  
"I-I-I-I just had that same dream" said Harry "Weird huh?"  
"I guess" Said Hermione "We better go to breakfast"  
  
As they went to breakfast Ron joined them.  
"Hi" he said smiling  
"Hello" said Harry, Hermione didn't say anything. After breakfast Harry and Ron went to Divination in the way Harry asked...  
"Ron?"  
"Yep?"  
"Have you forgotten me for the whole Hermione thing?" he asked  
"Sure! I mean what's done, is done." and he smiled at him  
After Divination they had Charms and Hermione showed once again.  
"Hi Hermione" said Ron  
"Hi Ron" she said smiling  
Charms class was very good and the left the classroom happy. They were going to lunch now and they entered the Great Hall. After lunch they went to the common room because they had the afternoon free but Harry had left one of his books in Charms.  
  
Chapter 12  
No ordinary dream  
  
"I'll be right back" he said and disappeared through the portrait. He was running down the stairs but when he got to the Charms classroom he heard a familiar voice.  
"Yes, I know, but I missed Hogwarts, been gone two years and now look all of them so grown up"  
Harry peered to see who it was then he saw him it was...  
  
"Professor Lupin!!!!" said Harry happily "What are you doing here?"  
"Hi Harry!" Lupin stopped "You don't have to call me professor, call me Remus or Lupin, ok?" he looked at Harry "You've grown! 15 now huh?"  
"Yeah" said Harry "It's not easy"  
"No one said it was" said Lupin "Girl problems?" Harry looked at Flitwick doubtful "Professor, can you leave us alone for a second?" said Lupin  
"Oh! Sure, sure" said Flitwick and went away. Lupin sat on a chair nearby and Harry grabbed a chair and sat in front of Lupin.  
"So who is it?" said Lupin "That Chang girl?"  
  
"Well n-" Harry was puzzled "How do you know about the whole Cho thing?"  
"I know" he said and smiled "So is it her?"  
"No" said Harry "It's someone else"  
"Hmm, anyone I know?" said Lupin "If you want to tell me of course"  
"Well... yes you know her" said Harry although he wasn't sure if to tell him who it was but he figured that he could trust Lupin so he decided to tell him "It's... um... Hermione"  
"Granger?!" asked Lupin almost falling out of his chair "Well, I never thought..."  
"Huh?" asked Harry  
  
"What?" said Lupin "Why huh?"  
"Well" started Harry "Why are you so surprised that it is Hermione?"  
"Well for one, I kind of figured that she'll be with your friend, Weasley. But I think it's great, she's really smart and pretty, isn't she? asked Lupin  
"Yes, but that is exactly my problem" said Harry sadly "Ron likes her, but I think she likes me, well I know she likes me, and I like her but we think it would be wrong to be together because of Ron."  
  
"Well" said Lupin "if she likes you and you like her"  
"Yeah, but what about Ron?" said Harry "He likes her too!"  
"If he's your best friend he'll understand" said Lupin  
"UGH! Everyone says that!" said Harry in frustration "and then there was that dream"  
"What dream?" asked Lupin. Harry told him about the dream he had and Lupin looked at him startled "Well... that's no ordinary dream Harry, it's..."  
Right at that moment Hermione entered through the door.  
"Professor!" she said "How are you?!"  
"Umm... who are you?" said Lupin  
"I'm Hermione professor" she said smiling  
"Hermione!... wow Harry now I know (he said that last part whispering so only Harry could hear him) "You've changed" he said smiling at her.  
"Yeah" she blushed "Harry, Ron and I were getting worried but I'll see you later ok?"  
"No" said Lupin "I have to go anyway, I get you 2 have something to talk about" and he winked at Harry.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I though I could trust you, Harry!"  
  
"Bye" said Harry "Nice to see you"  
"Likewise, Harry, likewise" and Lupin went away.  
"So Harry what were you talking to him about?" said Hermione  
"Nothing" he said "Hermione?"  
"Yes?" she said  
"How did you knew what Cho told me?"  
"Easy" she said "she talked to me too"  
"She did?!" asked Harry  
"Yeah, she's really nice" said Hermione  
"Hmm.."  
"Harry?" said Hermione "this is so... I don't... Harry I can't hold this inside" her voice was breaking  
"Yeah Hermione but you already know"  
"Ron" she said "Ugh! Harry he doesn't what it's like to feel like this"  
"Yes he does!" said Harry. Hermione looked at him puzzled "He loves you, Hermione"  
  
"What?!" she said crying "No! he can't love me!"  
"Why can't he Hermione?" said Harry  
"Well... he just can't" she said sobbing "Oh Harry" she hugged him  
"Well, well, well" a cold voice said "If it isn't the mudblood and the famous one" It was Malfoy "She's your little girlfriend Harry?" Hermione looked at him and he looked back at her "Oh sorry" he said "I thought it was Granger"  
"I am, Draco" said Hermione  
Malfoy's jaw dropped "Oh! well sorry for that!" Malfoy stood there watching Hermione it was as if he saw her from a different point of view now.  
"Well I have to go to the common room now" said Harry "I'll see you there Hermione" and he went away thinking if whether or not he should have left Hermione with Malfoy but he figured she was too smart for him and went trough the portrait ("Candylashes") he found Ron in the common room  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked  
"With Malfoy" said Harry and told Ron about everything (except for the hugging part) Ron almost cried because of how hard he was laughing. Hermione came a couple of hours later.  
"Hi" she said to Harry and Ron  
"Hello" they said "So how's Malfoy?" added Ron.  
"How is Malfoy? Ho do you know about that?" she asked  
"Harry told me" said Ron laughing. Hermione looked at Harry furious.  
"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU HARRY!" she said  
"What are you talking about?" said Harry.  
"Well, for once" she said "What if I didn't want him to know about that?" and she went away. Harry was confused. Why did she react like that, or was Hermione hiding something from him?...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Ron left the common room and Harry was left all alone. He decided to go to the dorm rooms but just before he went up the stairs; someone pulled his hand and drove him to the common room again. He didn't know who, or perhaps, what it was?  
  
"Shh" said the girl. Harry knew it was a girl because of her voice, that it sounded strangely familiar.  
"Umm... where are you taking me?" asked Harry when they went down stairs and stairs. It was so dark that Harry wondered how the girl knew where she was going.  
"Shh" she repeated  
"Uh-huh" said Harry as they kept passing staircases and walls and doors.  
  
  
Finally they stopped.  
"Lumos" the girl said so Harry could look at her.  
"Hermione?" he said confused. She smiled and kissed him when they separated Harry said "What was that for? I thought you were mad at me."  
"Yes" she said and smiled "You thought, but the truth is I'm not really, I mean how could I be mad at you?" and she put her hands around his neck "No, that was because, you see, now Ron thinks we're mad at each other"  
"You are smart" said Harry, Hermione smiled.  
"Sorry if I scared you or something but I just couldn't hold on any longer" she said  
"No, I understand perfectly" he said "But you do realize that wehave to act like we're still mad at each other"  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm pretty good at that" Hermione said and she grinned  
  
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione didn't even talk to each other. Ron on the other hand tried to make them talk to each other. They went to the usual classes and when they went to lunch Ron save two seats for Harry and Hermione but they sat to each of his side trying not to laugh and not to look at each other. As the day went by they didn't even looked at each other and at night in the common room Hermione went to sleep and only said "Good night Ron" the way she said it if Harry didn't knew it wasn't true he would have thought she really was mad at him.  
  
  
Some other day Ron finally 'convinced' Harry and Hermione to talk to each other and things went back to 'normal'. Harry went to see Hagrid and Ron and Hermione decided to stay in the common room to talk.  
"Hermione" said Ron  
"Yes Ron?" she said sweetly  
"Well Hermione, you already know this but I really like you" he said  
"I do Ron but please don't do like you did the other time and grabbed me and all" she said  
"Don't worry" he said "I won't, but the thing is that, I think I love you"  
"Ron" she said really sad "You can't love me"  
"Why?" he said  
"Look" she started "I really like you but as a friend maybe even as a brother. But the thing is I don't like you the same way you like me" she said sweetly  
"But, why?" he asked  
"Because, Ron, you're my best friend" she said sadly  
"But" he said "what about Harry, isn't he your best friend too?"  
"Look Ron" she said "I like you but that's it. But I love Harry and, well... it took me a while to realize that, he doesn't know that, not yet nut please don't tell him"  
"I-I-I-I understand, I mean I want you to be happy" he said and a tear rolled down his eye "I won't tell Harry"  
"Thank you Ron!" she said and hugged him but Ron could feel that this hug was just another hug, a friendship hug. He was really sad but he tried to smile to Hermione. Then he went away.  
  
  
Hermione saw Harry come in minutes later.  
"So did you talk to Ron?" Harry asked  
"Yes" she said "It was quite pleseant"  
"Oh" said Harry "Well I hope you didn't hurt him or something"  
"Well, I tried not to" she said "He's in the boys dorm room if you want to see him"  
"I guess I should" said Harry and went upstairs  
When he got upstairs he saw Ron was looking really sad and Harry went to him.  
  
  
"Hey Ron" said Harry  
"Oh, hi" said Ron "What are you up to?"  
"Nothing just wanted to talk to you" said Harry  
"About what?" asked Ron  
"Hermione" said Harry  
"Well, talk"  
"You see Ron I really can't do nothing about it, I tried to forget her but i couldn't"  
"I know" said Ron  
"I mean, she's really... well, you know. I mean... I love her, Ron. But I can't say it to her face. I beg you please don't tell her"  
"You love her? You really do?" asked Ron  
"Yes, but I can't say it to her face, I can't"  
"I won't tell anything to her but I think that she... no you better talk to her" said Ron  
"Huh?" asked Harry "You're ok with it?"  
"Well, no, not really" said Ron "I forgave you a long time ago but... i don't know"  
Harry looked at Ron and realized what he was doing...  
  
  
"Look" said Ron "If you want to talk to her, just do! there's nothing i can do about it. I mean, I'm not anyone to tell you what you should or shouldn't do"  
"Ron" said Harry "Thank you"  
"Huh?" asked Ron "For what?"  
"Let's just say" started Harry "You are truly a best friend, I mean thank you, really"  
  
  
Harry raced down the stairs to find Hermione but she wasn't there. As Harry and Ron headed to dinner Hermione didn't appear. When they sat on the Gryffindor table she still wasn't there. Harry was getting worried then he saw her she was really pale...  
"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry  
"Come here" she said  
"Huh?" said Harry going to where she was  
"Come on let's go outside the Great Hall" she said  
"What is it?" he asked once they were outside  
"Well, Malfoy, he-he-he-he"  
"HE WHAT?!" said Harry  
"He told me that he l-l-loved me." she said and looked at Harry  
"What?" said Harry "He loves you?"  
"Well he said he did" she said "but he sounded very sincere"  
  
  
"Hmm, you think he meant it?" said Harry  
"I know he meant it" she said  
"What?" he said "How do you know?"  
"Well, he... he kissed me"  
"He what?" said Harry without breath "And... w-w-what happened?"  
"Well nothing." she said "I mean i did feel something..."  
Harry looked at her horrified.  
  
  
"What Harry?" said Hermione  
"What!?" he said "Malfoy just kissed you!"  
"So?" she said  
"SO! Ugh! Hermione" he said "and you felt something?"  
"Yes, I definitely felt something" she said  
"What did you feel Hermione?"  
  
  
"I felt that I was in love" she said  
"WHAT?!" he said "IN LOVE?!" he was depressed  
  
  
Harry couln't believe it. He could have killed Malfoy, Hermione in love. He tought she was smart.  
"But Hermione..." said Harry "In love?"  
"Yes Harry" she said firmly "in love"  
  
  
"Well Hermione... I thought" said Harry "I tought you were smarter than that"  
"Yeah Harry? What's wrong with me loving him? Tell me!" she said  
"Oh no no no" said Harry "you're actually admiting that you love him?"  
"YES HARRY, I AM!" she said  
  
  
Hermione started laughing.  
"What are you laughing about?" said Harry scared  
"You!" she said and continued laughing  
"Huh?" he said  
"You should have seen your face" she said still laughing "Silly you really thought i loved Malfoy?"  
"So that was a lie?"  
"Not exactly, he did kiss me but... I don't love him!" she said laughing even harder "I would never love him!"  
"Why?" asked Harry  
"First there's the fact that he called me a mudblood and second I love you silly!" she said looking into his eyes and smiling  
  
  
Harry looked at her mad.  
"Is that your idea of a joke?" he said  
"What?" she said  
"You just thought it would be really funny! didn't you?" he asked  
"Huh?" she asked  
"But you didn't think how would that affect me?" he said "You just figured you could do that?!"  
She looked at him terrified  
"That is so like you!" he said "You don't think about other people's feelings?"  
  
  
"But, but Harry!" she said  
"What you thought it would make me laugh?" Harry said "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?!" he said  
"What?" she said startled. He went to whisper in her ear.  
"I love you too" and then he smiled  
  
  
She smiled and then she hugged him.  
"You see?" he said "I'm just as good as you"  
At that moment Ron entered the room.  
"Oh hi you 2?" he said "So Hermione, did it work?"  
"What?!" said Harry "You knew?"  
"Of course I did" said Ron "I gave her the idea"  
  
  
"Ron, you know what?" said Harry  
"What?" asked Ron  
"You are really bright!"  
"Thank you!" he said "Oh, I'd like you to meet Karinne Greugh from Ravenclaw" Just then a beautiful girl with blue eyes and blonde straight hair walked in.  
"Oh" said Harry and grinned he and Hermione were still holding each other and they looked at each other from time to time.  
"Oh" said Ron "would you 2 just kiss already?"  
  
So they did. They kissed and it felt like the first time. Ron was a little blushed but Harry didn't think it was because what he and Hermione just did. He looked at Karinne and called Ron.  
"Is she new?" Harry asked  
"yes" he said "she's in 5th year too she got transfered from Beuxbatons this year"  
"Harry" said Hermione "Come here"  
"What?" he asked "That girl that Karinne she seems awfully familiar."  
"I know" he said "Ron told me she got transfered from Beuxbatons this year"  
  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom" said Karinne  
"I'll follow her" said Hermione whispering to Harry "Maybe I can get her to tell me who she is!"  
"Ok" said Harry "we'll be in the common room, come on Ron"  
He and Ron went to the common room passing thru the portrait ("Poodigude")  
Minutes later Hermione went thru the portrait smiling.  
"So did ya find out who she was?" asked Harry  
"She's Fleur Delacour's cousin" said Ron  
"Oh"  
  
  
How did you know?" said Hermione  
"Well, I mean, after all I was the one who met her so I asked" said Ron  
"Obviously" said Harry  
"Well" said Hermione "Why was she transfered?"  
"Because her parents moved from France to London and they could not take her to wherever it was she went to her school so they transfered her to Hogwarts" said Ron  
"Oh well" said Hermione "She wouldn't tell me"  
After that everything went to normal, or so Harry thought. The day before Christmas vacations; Harry Ron and Hermine signed to stay at Hogwarts. Harry saw Lupin by the lake and decided to go over and talk to him.  
"Hey professor Lupin" Harry said  
"Harry" said Lupin "How many times have I told you; don't call me professor"  
"Sorry, it's a custom prof--- Remus" he said  
"That's better" said Lupin "So how's it going? Do you still have that problem?"  
"No" said Harry "Not anymore"  
"Well, I wouldn't be too sure if I were you..." said Lupin  
"Why?"  
"I've been thinking about that dream you told me about, I was going to tell you something before Miss Granger entered." said Lupin looking somewhere behind Harry  
"What was it Remus? asked Harry feeling unconfortable refering to Lupin by his first name.  
"Well, like I told you, that dream was no ordinary dream Harry."  
"Ok, but why?" asked Harry  
"Because, there's the fact that you had the same dream with the same person you were dreaming about at the same time" said Lupin "But, that isn't important; however, there's the fact that you were casted, once again, the Killing Curse and worse of all from your best friend" Harry was speechless so Lupin kept talking "That's not good, Harry, in my experience with the Dark Arts, I can asure you; that's not good." Harry looked at Lupin perplexed and scared at the same time.  
  
  
When Harry came to the common room he found Ron and Hermione there. Harry was looking kinda pale so Hermione went to him and said  
"Are you ok?"  
"I-I-I have to talk to you" he replied  
"Well... ok." she said "We'll be right back Ron"  
Harry told Hermione about what Lupin just told him and Hermione adapted the same look as Harry did.  
  
  
"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Hermione  
"I don't know" said Harry "Obviously something bad"  
"Oh Harry I'm scared" she said looking at him  
"Well" he said "I hate to admit it but, me too"  
  
  
Christmas day Ron woke Harry up.  
"Wake up Harry" he said  
"Oh, Merry Christmas"said Harry *(or Happy Christmas as british say)  
"Merry Christmas" said Ron  
Harry went to look for his presents he opened one It was a gold locket in a gold chain. He read the card.  
Harry:  
This locket is for you to give to the one you love. Just as James did. Merry Christmas.  
Your godfather  
Sirius  
The next present was from Hermione, it was a magic picture of her, Ron and him on first year. They were waving.  
Harry:  
I thought you would like this so you can remember your best friends. I love you.  
Love  
Hermione  
The other present was from Ron which had a snitch.  
"Ron?" he said "Thank you"  
"Oh, it's nothing" said Ron "I just thought you might like it"  
  
They went to the Great Hall for breakfeast and Harry spotted Hermione but she didn't see him. He went and put the locket around her neck. She jumped startled and looked at the locket.  
"Oh Harry" she sid hugging him "Thanks, where did you buy it?"  
"It belonged to my mum, my dad gave it to her on their first chritsmas toghether" Harry said and his voice was breaking up until then he hadn't realized how much he missed his parents. A tear went down his cheek but he wiped it off before someone noticed...  
  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron went back to the common room just to be there. When Harry heard noise in the boys dorm room.  
"I'll go see" he said "It's probably just Crookshanks"  
But when he got there his scar started burning.  
"AHHHHHHH" he screamed. Next thing he knew Ron and Hermione were in the room next to him.  
"What happened" said Ron  
  
  
"I don't know, all of a sudden my scar started burning" said Harry  
"It still hurts?" asked Hermione  
"Ye--- AGHH!" he touched his forehead "I can't hold on, it's too painful" he was almost blinded by the tears in his eyes "Help! Ron! Hermione! please get someone!"  
"But who Harry?" asked Hermione "All the professors are home for Christmas"  
"Lupin!" said Harry "Get Lupin, or Dumbledore! please!" and he fainted.  
When he woke up he was in the hospital wing and Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius were next to him.  
  
"W-what happened?" asked Harry  
"We don't know" said Hermione "You just fainted" her eyes were red and she looked worried.  
"Look boy" said Dumbledore "Can you explain what happened?"  
"Well" started Harry "I heard a noise in the dorm and I headed up to see what it was. Then when I got to the dorm I felt my scar burning"  
"Lie down boy" said Dumbledore  
"What do you think it was Albus?" said Sirius  
"I don't know" said Dumbledore  
  
  
"Well" said Dumbledore "Let the boy rest" he signaled Harry "You can go back to your common room later tonight" he added "Remus, Sirius come with me"  
Later that night Harry went back to the common room and saw Hermione sitting in a couch near the fire.  
"Hello" she said "I thought i'd wait for you"  
"Thanks" he said and sat beside her  
"Are you ok?" she asked  
"Yes" he said "Better than earlier, of course"  
"Hmm" she said "I was so scared Harry, you really didn't know what happened?"  
"No" said Harry then he heard a familiar voice "Imperio" .  
  
  
Ron went down the stairs and looked trancelike.  
"Ron?" asked Hermione holding Harry's hand  
"Potter" said a voice coming from Ron "You will die know"  
"What?" said Harry scared "Ron? what do you mean?"  
"By your best friend Potter" continued the voice  
Harry realized that Ron was under the Imperius curse.  
"You have to fight it Ron!!" said Harry "Fight it!"  
Hermione was crying.  
"Potter" continued the voice from inside of Ron "Your best friend is weak. I repeat again to you Potter, 'There is only power, and those to weak to seek it' Join me! and I could return your parents to you"  
"RON! Fight it! Fight it!" said Harry  
"Potter" said the voice "I can give you your parents again!"  
"NO! you can't!" said Harry "They're dead and there's nothing you can do about it! YOU KILLED THEM! I WON'T JOIN YOU, NEVER!"  
Hermione tried to get out from the portrait.  
"NO!" said the voice coming from Ron "Silly girl! You can't go out" he took out his wand "Avada Kedav---"  
  
Ron was putting the killing curse on Hermione but then Harry said at the same time.  
"Expelliarmus" Ron's wand came to Harry's hand and Ron reacted  
"What happened?" he asked then he saw Hermione on the floor "Harry what's with Hermione?"  
Harry hadn't noticed Hermione was on the floor; she wasn't breathing.  
"Hermione!" said Harry "Hermione wake up!" The girl didn't react she seemed like she couldn't hear them. Then Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius entered thru the portrait. Then they saw Hermione on the floor; Harry begging that she woke up and Ron shaking with his arms around his knees and his head above his knees.  
  
"Hermione, please wake up!" said Harry shaking her "Please, oh please, don't be dead!"  
"Harry, Harry!" said Sirius grabbing him "Come on Harry!"  
"No! Let go Sirius! Let go!" said Harry trying to go to where Hermione was "Hermione!" he said as Sirius got him out of the room  
"Harry!" said Sirius "Listen to me! There's nothing you can do."  
"No!" said Harry "There must be something that can be done"  
"There is Harry" said Sirius "But you can't do it"  
Ron entered shortly after. He was still shaking and looked as he just had a nervous breakdown.  
"Ha-Harry" he said "I'm so s-sorry. I was up in the dorm when h-he entered"  
"He?" said Harry  
"You-know-who" said Ron "H-he asked where you were, b-but I wouldn't tell him so he put the Cruciatus Curse on me but I still w-wouldn't tell him so he p-put the Imperius Curse on me. I didn't mean it Harry! I'm so sorry! Now it's all my fault and-and-and-"  
"Ron!" said Harry "It's not your fault, so Where's Hermione?"  
"She's in the hospital wing" said Ron "Lupin and Professor Dumbledore took her there. So you could see her" he added  
"Well" said Harry "I'm going to see her, are you coming Rom?"  
"No" said Ron "I couldn't stand looking at her, after what I did"  
"Ron" said Harry  
"No, I'll go later" said Ron still shaking.  
  
  
When Harry got to the hospital wing Lupin was there.  
"I had a hunch you were coming" said Lupin. Then he slightly smiled and walked away.  
Harry looked at Hermione. She was lied down in the bed with her arms at her sides and part of her hair covering from the left side of her face to her shoulders. Harry pulled back her hair and saw at her face, her cheeks had some color. He touched her cheek and it felt cold. He, then, looked at the locket he had gave her earlier(it was still on her neck) Then he suddenly saw that the locket was glowing he took the locket in his hands carefully so it didn't come off Hermione's neck and the locket started shaking. There was a flash of bright white light and Harry saw a beautiful woman standing in fron of him, her hair was red and her eyes were deep emerald green, her skin glowed and she was wearing a baby blue robe.  
"Mum?" said Harry startled  
  
  
The woman looked at Harry, she smiled and then rubbed his cheek. He put his hand on top of hers.  
"Mum?" he repeated "Is it really you?"  
"Harry" said the woman so low it was almost a whisper  
"Mum?" repeated Harry once again with tears rolling down his eyes "Is... is dad here too?"  
"Yes" said Lily "He is, in you." and she touched his chest where his heart was.  
Harry sniffled  
"Why can I see you?" he asked shortly after  
"Because of the locket" she said. Harry looked puzzled "My feelings, my love for your father, for you. Are all in this locket, Harry" then she looked at Hermione "If you really love her, Harry, then trust her"  
"Trust her?" said Harry with his voice breaking  
"She's strong, Harry" she said "Trust her, trust that she can fight."  
"Fight?" asked Harry scared  
"Harry" said the woman passing her hand by his face "Love, can break any spell" She kissed him on the forehead "She'll be fine, for your love" and then she dissapeared.  
"Mum?" asked Harry, his eyes filling with tears "Mum, don't go."  
Then he looked at Hermione and grabbed one of her hands.  
"Please Hermione" he begged "please wake up, I love you"  
  
But Hermione didn't woke up she was still there laid down on that bed with her arms in her sides. Harry stayed at the Hospital wing and slept there on a bed next to Hermione's. Ron entered and said sorry to Hermione and then left. Harry woke up the other morning and saw Hermione as he left her the last night. She didn't breathed, she didn't make one sign of being alive. Harry talked to her, but he wasn't sure if she could hear him, she just stayed there with her eyes closed, without breathing...  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, Hermione didn't woke up still. He would talk to her, beg to her that she woke up, he even prayed but no matter what he did she didn't wake up.  
  
Over a month passed by and Hermione didn't wake up. Harry and Ron went over to their classes as usual but Harry saw the empty chair by his side. He read her letters all day. He remembered what his mother had told him but he was starting to believe that it was otherwise. He started to lose hope. He thought he had to accept the fact that, Hermione, was... gone.  
  
Harry went to visit Hermione at the hospital wing and she looked the same as the first day she was there.  
  
"Oh, Hermione" said Harry "Please"  
  
She didn't answer. He looked at the floor and held her hand. Just then...  
  
Hermione gasped and opened her eyes.  
  
"Uh... what? where am i? what is this?" she said scared  
  
"Hermione!" said Harry "You're... well, er, alive!"  
  
"Of course! why would I not be?" said Hermione  
  
Harry told her everything that happened and she started to remember everything in the order how it happened.  
  
"Where's Ron? Is he ok? Are you ok?" she said really fast  
  
"Hermione! please calm down!" said Harry happily "He's ok. I'm ok"  
  
Hermione looked startled at Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry" she said "I saw... I saw"  
  
"You saw?..." asked Harry  
  
"Your mum" she said "or at least I thought it was her"  
  
"What did she say?" asked Harry  
  
"Well" started Hermione puzzled because she thought Harry would be surprised "she said that I had to go back that I had to"  
  
"Yes" said Harry "I saw her too, she was here, she came out of the locket"  
  
"Weird, huh?" asked Hermione  
  
"Hermione" said Harry "Weird? No not weird. Weird it's everything that happens here. That was supernatural" and he smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Moments after Ron entered fllowed by Karinne  
  
"Hermione" Ron said "Oh thank God, oh, i'm so sorry"  
  
"It's ok" said Hermione "Oh! hi Karinne"  
  
"Hi" said Karinne "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes" said Hermione  
  
"I have some good news" said Ron  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
"You know who our new DADA teacher is?" said Ron  
  
"Yes!" said Harry "No more Snape! So anyway, who is it?"  
  
"Professor Black, Professor Sirius Black" said Ron  
  
"Really?!" asked Harry exited  
  
"Yes!" said Karinne "Isn't it great?"  
  
"Oh, and another thing." said Ron  
  
"What?" asked Hermione who was still feeling a little weak.  
  
"Karinne, was moved to Gryffindor"  
  
"That's great!" said Harry  
  
Happiness again, how Harry wanted that! Little did Harry know that the happiness that had just yet started was about to end...  
  
Valentine's day came and when Harry, Hermione, Ron and of course Karinne went into the Great Hall for breakfeast they saw it was nicely decorated. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Hogwarts students, I am pleased to announce that this year, unlike  
  
others, Valentine's Day will be given to you." students looked at themselves confused "By that I mean, of course, classes are suspended for the day" everyone cheered.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Karinne all went to the common room and just talked there. Then Hermione told Harry.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Ok" he said and they went out the portrait hole. They got to the lake and sat on one of the stone benches.  
  
"Harry" said Hermione  
  
"Hmm?" he replied  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about our relationship and i've decided"  
  
Harry feared the worst. He knew these words, he knew this was not something good...  
  
"Well" continued Hermione "I've been thinking, er..., umm..."  
  
"You want it to be serious" guessed Harry hoping that it was that what she meant.  
  
"Well" she said "Yeah"  
  
"But Hermione" said Harry "How more serious you want it to be, I mean you know I love you and I know you love me so I think it's pretty serious."  
  
"I know" she said "But we never did make it official."  
  
"Fine" said Harry "If it makes you happy, Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" she smiled and Harry could not help but smile too...  
  
Things were ok in a while. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Karinne were getting prepared for the O.W.L.s but Hermione and Karinne were the only ones that truly understood it. One night at the common room Harry, Ron, Hermione and Karinne were studying as always then Karinne stood up.  
  
"I'm going to bed" she said and kissed Harry, Ron and Hermione on the cheek "Bye Ron"  
  
After a while Harry stood up.  
  
"Well" he said yawning "I'm going to bed too, I'm tired then he kissed Hermione on the cheek and said 'good night' to Ron.  
  
Ron and Hermione were left in the common room alone. Ron was really 'entertained' by the book because he was studying.  
  
"Ron" said Hermione "I need to talk to you"  
  
"Hmm?" he said looking at her  
  
"I've been thinking about Harry" she said  
  
"Obviously" said Ron and grinned  
  
"No, not like that Ron" she paused and then lowered her voice "I've been thinking he needs someone better"  
  
"Better than you?" asked Ron confused  
  
"Well someone like Cho, or Ginny, or Parvati" she said looking at Ron  
  
"Huh?" asked Ron "Why?!"  
  
"Well they're better than me" she started "I mean, they all have magic blood in them, and I mean, I'mm muggleborn and, er..., a, a... mudblood"  
  
"Are you saying you're not good enough for him?" asked Ron  
  
Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and nodded...  
  
The next day Harry saw Hermione in the common room, it was real early.  
  
"Hey" he said sitting beside her  
  
"Hello Harry" she said in a monotone she seemed trancelike "I have to talk to you"  
  
"All right" he said  
  
"I don't think we should be together" she continued in the monotone  
  
"Why?" asked Harry confused  
  
"I'm not good enough for you" she said "you deserve someone better"  
  
"Better than you?" said Harry  
  
"It's over Harry" she said "Goodbye" and she stood up and ran towards the girls dorms covering her face.  
  
"Damn!" said Harry and touched his head. He thought to herself about what could be bothering Hermione but nothing came to mind.  
  
Harry didn't think things could get any worse. Well, they did. Hermione didn't talk to him, everytime she saw him she bursted into tears. Yet he saw her a lot with Draco Malfoy recently. Even though, she never took off the locket he gave her. He didn't want to take it back because he loved her. Harry wanted it all to go away, the pain, the sadness, the sorrow...  
  
To see, too painful. To feel, too bad. To love, too suffering. Never again to open his eyes; Harry's true wish. Not to love, not to see, not to feel, not to... perhaps, breathe. Harry Potter didn't have desires, wishes, hope.  
  
All of the great feelings he once had; destroyed by a girl.  
  
Nevertheless he woke up. He opened his eyes, for he must. Not to love, but to hate, not to see, but to be blinded, not to feel but to try. Harry didn't wanted to keep on. All the hate, the anger, the sorrow, the sadness and on top of all a broken heart. Too painful to see that girl with Malfoy giggling and holding hands, all in the matter of love. All in the matter of feelings. To hope no more than to hate. Harry could not stand it. To feel this love, that was not corresponded. To love that girl that, perhaps, loved him.  
  
Harry walked up to Hermione.  
  
"I thought you loved me!" he said  
  
"What?" she said trancelike "Who are you?"  
  
"Is this another of your little jokes, Hermione?" he asked  
  
"Huh?" she said trancelike "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Hermione?" asked Harry "This isn't funny"  
  
"Look" she said in a monotone "I must be off Draco is waiting for me" and she went away. Harry followed her, he saw her kissing Malfoy(ewww) and then what he saw shocked him...  
  
Harry saw Draco take out his wand point it at Hermione and saying:  
  
"Amarus totalus" said Draco  
  
It was a Love Spell. Harry ran in the room and said  
  
"MALFOY! How can you?!"  
  
"Oh" said Malfoy grinning "You don't deserve her Potter, she needs someone better, like me"  
  
"Like you?" said Harry "You wish!"  
  
"Look Potter" said Malfoy "It's too late now, she's mine"  
  
Harry thought about what he could do then suddenly remembered his mother's words so he ran up to Hermione and kissed her.... Hermione gasped and looked at Harry, then she hugged him sobbing.  
"Wha?" asked Malfoy puzzled "How can... why is her... what did you do, Potter?!"  
"Oh Draco" said Hermione  
"Yes?" said Malfoy grinning  
"DO SHUT UP!" she said and grabbed Harry's hand taking him out of the room. "UGH! I can't stand him"  
"Hermione" said Harry "You just kissed him"  
"WHAT?!" said Hermione with a nasty look on her face "He'll pay for this, he will!"  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs to the common room still grabbing Harry's arm which was about to go numb.  
"Umm... Hermione?" said Harry  
"Yes?" she said rather coldly  
"Not to be mean or anything but... Can you let go of me?!" said Harry laughing  
"Oh" she said "Sorry, I was so mad"  
"I didn't notice" he said sarcasticly "Not a clue"  
They both laughed. When the entered through the portrait (Oodles Poodles) they saw...  
  
Ron and Karinne kissing, apparently they didn't hear them coming in so Harry and Hermione just stood there laughing at them until they noticed and separated quickly  
"Ummm" said Karinne  
"Er, we were just... uh we..." said Ron  
"Yeah right" said Harry smiling  
"Oh" said Karinne and giggled  
"Well" said Hermione joking "Disgrace! Ronald Weasley wait until professor McGonagall hears this!" then they all laughed  
  
Things were ok for a while. Hermione and Harry did fight but hey who doesn't. Karinne and Ron were happy too. Draco Malfoy was so pissed off because his love spell hadn't worked with Hermione so she decided to get back at him and how! She went to talk to Pansy Parkinson and told her all about what her boyfriend did so Malfoy had what he deserved but Hermione told Harry, Ron and Karinne that, that wasn't all she was going to do.  
One day Harry saw Karinne in a classroom alone so he entered and decided to talk to her but, she was doing a really strange thing...  
  
Karinne was holding a white orb in her hands. But Karinne looked different, her hair was black and she still had blue eyes.  
"Uncle, I can't do anything about that now, I mean if he's close don't you think Harry could feel it" said Karinne talking to the orb.  
"Kar" said a male voice coming from the orb "He's close and it's only a matter of time before Harry notices, however I must ask you to tell him who you really are"  
"Uncle, I don't think he'll take the news well" said Karinne "They all think that I'm Fleur's cousin"  
"Kar" said the voice "You must tell him"  
"But... he wouldn't understand, I mean with all that has been going on, if I tell him that now he will hate me. Remember he doesn't know he has more family" said Karinne  
"Karinne Potter!" said the voice "You must tell him!"  
"All right, Uncle James" said Karinne "I'll tell him"  
What was all of this? Karinne Potter? Harry asked himself. No It could not be! Uncle James? What was the meaning? She was who? Through Harry's mind traveled a lot of thoughts about Karinne...  
  
"Uncle, are you sure I should tell him?" asked Karinne  
"Yes Kar" said the voice gently  
Harry slowly entered the room and stood behind Karinne.  
"Karinne? What do you have to tell me?" he asked firmly. Karinne seemed shocked but she quickly looked at him.  
"Harry" she said "I'm, your... well I'm... your cousin."  
"What?!" asked Harry startled "I mean... Fleur... blonde hair..."  
"Stop Harry!" she said "You're not making any sense"  
"Well" started Harry "How can I? Just knowing that I have a cousin!"  
"Harry" said Karinne "Try to understand..."  
"Oh, no!" said Harry "I understand perfectly"  
"Look!" she said "I'm getting a bit tired of your childish behavior Harry! Start acting like you're 15 not 5!" said Karinne in a bossy tone that sounded like Hermione  
Harry knew she was right but he wasn't going to accept it.  
"Childish?" he asked "What do you mean?"  
"Uncle" yelled Karinne "You better talk to him" Karinne went to sit at the shadows of the classroom when a figure of a man came out of the orb(which was now placed at a table)  
"Dad?" asked Harry  
  
"Well hello Harry" said James  
"Hi dad" said Harry and smiled. James smiled back at him  
"I know you may think that Karinne it's talking rubbish, but as a matter of fact, she isn't. I told her not to tell you, but Now it seems like the time for her to do tell you"  
  
"I must tell you Harry" continued James "Your behavior with Karinne was not good"  
"I'm sorry" said Harry looking down as this was the first time he talked to his dad and he was getting a lecture already.  
"It's ok" said James "Lily told me that you gave the locket to Hermione"  
"You, you know Hermione?" said Harry. James smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder  
"That I'm dead doesn't mean I don't see you, Harry" he looked rather proud "You know? You have your mother's beautiful eyes Harry. But you must get that a lot huh? But I'm proud that you realize that love it's more important to you Harry, Yes" he said looking at Harry "I was there all those days that you visited Hermione, and the day Lily talked to you. Harry, you must feel really lucky to have a girl like Hermione, she reminds me so much of... well Lily" Harry smiled "Look Harry you must know he's near" said James with a serious tone "He is, you must be really careful Harry, your mother and I will always be with you as long as you don't give up Harry, now hear this; Karinne is your cousin, she is but nobody should know that nobody. Well..." he smiled "Ron and Hermione can know but no one else ok? Harry promise me that."  
"I promise" said Harry and smiled at his father who smiled too.  
"Oh" said James "Tell it to Sirius too, by the way how is he?"  
"Fine" said Harry and watched as his father dissapeared leaving Karinne and him alone. Harry noticed for the first time in his life how much his father meant to him...  
  
Karinne went up to Harry.  
"Sorry cousin" she said and went out of the classroom. Harry stood there frozed by what his father just told him. Thinking about what he said about Hermione and Lily. Suddenly Harry's scar started burning, Harry touched his forehead.  
"Harry Potter" a cold familiar voice said. "We have met a lot through the years, I've waited 14 years for this, to have the chance to get to you when you're alone without no one knowing I'm here. Oh, Potter. How much I've longed for this to kill the boy who lived. Well guess what? The boy who lived shall live no more. He will fall down at Lord Voldermort's knees begging for mercy. But to give you one last chance Potter, join me and you shall live, join me and your parents shall live, join me and toghether we will conquer death"  
"No!" said Harry "I won't"  
"Well" said Voldermort stepping in front of Harry "you shall die, just as your parents did, just as everyone did, too weak to seek power! I got you all alone Potter, all alone!"  
"No you don't" said Karinne who stepped inside with her wand up.  
  
"Another Potter" said Voldermort and he dissapeared.  
"Are you ok Harry?" said Karinne  
"Sure, yeah" said Harry "Well we better get to the common room"  
"Yes" she said  
"How old are you really?" asked Harry  
"15 silly" she said.  
When they got to the common room Hermione and Ron were waiting for them.  
"Harry!" said Hermione running up to him and hugging him "You had me so worried!"  
"Well don't be" said Harry and put his hand on her cheek, she smiled.  
"Karinne" said Ron "Are you ok?"  
"Yes" she said smiling  
"Umm, guys" said Harry "We have something to tell you" He and Karinne stood in front of Hermione and Ron that looked as if they were about to be stabbed in the back.  
"We are..." started Karinne  
"cousins" said Harry  
"What?!" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time. Karinne and Harry smiled and told them all about it.  
  
When they finished Hermione and Ron were stunned. Harry told them that he talked to his dad and Hermione's eyes watered when Harry told that she reminded his dad of his mom.  
Once again they were late for potions class so Harry, Hermione, Ron and Karinne were in a hurry. When they got into the classroom Snape turned around.  
"Well" said Snape in his cold voice "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr.Weasley and oh! Ms. Potter" the entire classroom filled with whispers.  
"Did he say Ms. Potter"  
"Ms. Potter?"  
"Another Potter"  
"Silence!" yelled Snape "Now you 4, you are 10 minutes late so 20 points from Gryffindor now sit and pair up!" Snape looked at Karinne the same way he looked at Harry. Harry sat with Hermione and Ron with Karinne. "Today's project will consist in preparing a potion for unfreezing persons" explained Snape "Now you all have your ingredients and the sheet of instructions so you may start" He looked at Neville "Oh! and when you're done we will freeze your partner and try your potion on them, you have 1 hour. You may start"  
  
After the hour passed Harry and Hermoine each had they're potions ready. So when Snape tested them he was upset because the potions worked perfectly. Neville on the other hand did good because he paired up with Dean Thomas and he helped him. After Potions they went to the Great Hall for lunch.  
"What class do we have after?" asked Ron  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts" said Hermione  
"Great!" said Harry "I'm dying to see how Sirius do the class"  
"Harry" said Hermione "Remember that now you have to call him Professor Black"  
"That's right" said Ron "It's going to be pretty weird"  
"Well" said Karinne "For me it isn't because I really don't know him"  
"You'll like him" said Harry and smiled  
  
While they were at the Great Hall no one could stop looking at Harry and Karinne (who forgot to change her hair color so it was black) and whispering about them. After lunch they went to the DADA classroom, there they saw Sirius he was wearing a really neat black robe and he had washed his hair and shaved. He looked rather young.  
"Hello" said Sirius "So, is it true Harry?"  
"What's true?" said Harry  
"There's another Potter?" asked Sirius puzzled  
"Yes" said Karinne  
"So, who is it?" asked Sirius  
"You're looking at her" said Karinne  
"Wow!" said Sirius "You look exactly like Gina!"  
"Gina?" asked Harry and Karinne at the same time  
"Yeah, Gina" said Sirius "Your mom Karinne, she was James' sister, oh but of course, we called her Gina her real name was Georginna"  
"Ah!" said Karinne sadly "Yes, thank you"  
"So Sirius" said Hermione "or should I say Professor Black?" they all started laughing.  
"Well," said Sirius "Oh! here they come" they saw the students going in the classroom.  
"Hello students" said Sirius when they all sat down "As you may or may not know I'm Sirius Black"  
"We know Professor Black" said Parvati Patil  
"Yes, Ms. Patil. I know that you know" he smiled at her "But please, I would prefer that you called me Sirius"  
All of the students smiled, without any doubt they knew that this DADA teacher knew a lot about the Dark Arts.  
"We are going to start by the unforgivable curses which I heard you started this topic last year but you didn't finish it so we'll start by the Cruciatus Curse" said Sirius "Who can tell me what does this do?" Almost everyone raised their hand. "Yes? Mr. Longbottom" Neville explained and Sirius gave them points for the correct answers. This was the best DADA class they had after Lupin of course. They left the DADA classroom happy. They had the left of the afternoon free so they decided to go to the common room. Harry sat in a couch with Hermione's head on his lap they were both studying for the O.W.L.s just then an owl came in the common room and left a note on Hermione's lap. She quickly sat up and read the letter.  
Hermione:  
Hello I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Hogwarts in Easter vacation. I can't stop thinking about you. Hoping to see you there.  
Viktor  
Hermione looked at Harry startled...  
  
Harry looked at Hermione.  
"I'm not going to meet him Harry" said Hermione "Don't worry"  
"You can meet him" said Harry looking at Hermione who put her head or his lap again "I really don't care about him"  
"Really?" she said  
"Of course" said Harry "You're free to do whatever you want"  
"Oh" said Hermione "You're so sweet"  
She smiled at him. Harry bent over and kissed her gently on the lips. Then the kept studying.  
  
Easter soon came and with that the pressure of the O.W.L.s that were getting closer. One night Harry, Hermione, Ron and Karinne were by the lake when a figure came closer.  
"Herrmoninny?" asked a voice. Hermione looked up and saw.  
"V-Viktor?" she said "Oh hi how are you?"  
"Can I talk to you?" he said. Hermione looked at Harry who only gestured with his head in sign of "go on".  
"Ok" said Hermione and went with him. "So," she said "What did you want to talk about?"  
Viktor looked at her and then without warning he...  
  
He grabbed Hermione and shoved her against one of the castle walls and kissed her. She stood there while he kissed her, she did not return the kiss, she tried to push him back but he was too strong. Just then Harry came looking for her as it had been a lot of time and he was getting worried. When he saw the scene he frightened.  
"Wha?" said Harry looking at them. Viktor finally let go of Hermione.  
"You, you, you pig!" said Hermione with a nasty look on her face then without any warning she slapped him "Don't you never, ever do that again!" she ran to Harry and hugged him.  
"Wha?" said Viktor "Harrry I thought that you said that there was nothing between you 2!"  
"Viktor" said Hermione "That was last year, now please just leave me alone!"  
"Ok Herrmoninny" said Viktor and pointed at Harry "We will meet again"  
  
Harry didn't really care about what Viktor just told him, instead he turned to Hermione.  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
"Yes" she said looking rather confused "I have to go now to the common room" Harry looked at her puzzled so she added "Want to come?"  
"Ok" said Harry  
They went to the common room which was almost empty and she sat on the couch that was near the fire, Harry sat next to her, she looked really confused.  
"Hermione?" asked Harry "Do you need to be alone?"  
"No!" she quickly said "No, I'd rather be with you, Harry" and she touched his black messy hair. Harry smiled but they didn't talk at all while they were there she looked at the fire and he entertained himself by thinking. Harry thought about how much he wanted his parents to be alive, how much he needed them. Images of his mother flashed in his mind, of his father, of himself. Many of the thoughts were about when he talked to them. His father's words repeated in his mind "I'm so proud of you" his mother's words too repeadted "Trust her, she will fight for love, for you". Tears rolled down his face but he wiped them off before Hermione noticed, but she was too busy, perhaps, thinking. On the other hand Hermione had a new conflict in her head. Viktor or Harry; she could not pretend that she did not like the kiss Viktor gave her; but she liked the kisses Harry gave her. I love Harry she thought to herself I think she added. Up in her confusion she did not notice Harry  
who was deep buried in his thoughts too. Hermione looked at the locket but this did not help her either. What was she going to do? Viktor and Harry were both great guys in her opinion... Hermione had mixed up emotions. So when Harry went to kiss her goodnight she didn't let him.  
"Ok" he said touching her hair "I undestand" he kissed her on the cheek and went to bed.  
Next morning Harry woke up very early so he decided to wait for Ron to wake up and he went down to the common room to wait for Ron to wake up. Sitting there all alone Harry could think; but nothing came to mind. Moments after someone entered through the portrait hole. It was Cho.  
"Why so alone?" she asked sitting next to him  
"How did you know I was here?" asked Harry  
"Like I told you before, Harry, I have my ways" she said smiling. Harry looked at Cho; her smile made her whole face light up and for another time he saw that she was very beautiful. "So" she said "Are you going to talk, or are you going to look at me?"  
"Huh?" said Harry "Oh, yes I'm waiting for Ron to wake up"  
"So, how's it going with that Granger girl?" she asked  
"Better" said Harry "I think"  
"Oh" said Cho "That so? Let me guess... another guy came in her life right now and you're scared he'll take her away from you"  
"Ye- how do you know?" said Harry  
"Ok" she said "I'll tell you. I'm very good at Divination, that's why I know the password for this common room and how I know what's going on with you" She put her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Harry, I'll always be here for you, anything you want, ok?"  
"Sure" said Harry  
  
Harry and Cho talked a lot about his problems, they would meet after class almost everywhere. Hermione didn't really care; she had too many things going on in her mind. One afternoon Harry and Cho went to the lake to talk like the usually did.  
"Harry" said Cho "I have got to tell you something"  
"Yes?" said Harry  
"Look" she said "This is really hard for me, but... I really, er... I do... I really like you" Harry wasn't very shoked at this but he took it naturally.  
"You know?" he said "I like you too" Cho kissed Harry but this time Harry returned the kiss. Hermione came looking for Harry... Hermione stood there horrified at the sight. Cho stood up, smiled at Hermione and went away. Harry looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes but much to his surprise she didn't yell, she didn't slap him, she didn't went away; she just stood there.  
"Harry" she said softly. Harry noticed she had a package of some sort in her hands.  
"Look Hermione I'm sorry" said Harry quickly "I just, couldn't control myself i'm--" Hermione made a sign for him to stop.  
"Look" she said "I don't want explanations" a tear rolled down her cheek "Here" she handed him the package "I thought you would like it" she stared at him for a moment.  
"I'm sorry" he said holding the package in his hands without opening it "I was confused"  
"Yes" she said sadly "Well when you're sure, talk to me, ok?" and she went away. Harry opened the package and found a picture of him and Hermione that Colin Creevey took at Valentine's day.  
  
Harry thought about what Hermione had told him. Thinking he saw Karinne in the Charms classroom talking to the orb again.  
"I'll go look for him if that's what you want" said Karinne  
"There's no need" said a female voice from the orb "He's right behind you"  
"Oh!" said Karinne "Hi Harry, they" she signaled the orb "want to talk to you, I'll be leaving now"  
"Harry, Harry, Harry" said the female voice.  
"Mum?" said Harry smiling  
"I wouldn't smile if I were you" said a male voice.  
"Hi dad!" exclaimed Harry  
His mom got out of the orb, her green eyes glowed. Then his dad got out and stood beside his mom putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"I'm so glad to see you" said Harry  
"Well" said Lily "We're glad to see you too but why we are here it's not so great honey"  
"Why?" said Harry  
His parents looked at each other, sadly.  
  
"Look Harry" said James "We don't really blame you, but the whole Hermione situation, she really loves you"  
"Huh?" said Harry confused "We're just 15! It can't really be that serious"  
"Harry" said Lily "Your father and I knew we loved each other at 11!"  
"Look son" said James "You really hurt her"  
"James honey" said Lily "I have to go you know"  
"Yes honey" said James "Now Harry she really does love you"  
"But I'm not sure I love her like that! Dad I'm not sure!" said Harry  
"Neither is she" said James "But she's starting to notice"  
  
Just then James gave Harry a parchment folded more than once and said  
"Read this if you ever need to" and he went away. Harry did not understood his father's words but he really had more to mind so he put the parchment away and went up to the common room.  
Meanwhile in the girls dorm...  
Hermione was sitting in her bed crying when a female with red hair and bright emerald green eyes appeared in front of her. Hermione was frightened.  
"Wh-who are you?" asked Hermione  
"I'm Lily" said the female  
"Lily?" said Hermione "Are you new?"  
"No" said the woman and smiled "Lily Potter, Harry's mother" Hermione looked at her startled  
  
Hermione and Lily talked for a long time. Meanwhile Harry decided to read the parchment:  
James:  
Why see?  
Why feel?  
Why love?  
Why breathe?  
To see, too painful  
To feel, too hard  
To love, too suffering  
To breathe, that's past  
Why see if I can be blinded?  
Why feel if I can stop it?  
Why love to be brokenhearted?  
Why breathe if I don't want it?  
Even though I have eyes I close them tight; to see no more  
Even though I have senses I don't sense; to feel no more  
Even though I have heart I let it go; to love no more  
Even though I have life I give it up; to breathe no more  
Until one last breath out of me comes  
I won't waste time; I'll look at you  
To see those eyes to bring me more  
Until one last breath I will love you.  
Lily  
  
After Harry stopped reading the letter he was smiling. Meanwhile Hermione was talking to Lily.  
"I think it was in 4th year" said Hermione "I knew how much he meant to me" she looked down "But I don't think he feels that way for me"  
"Oh don't worry" said Lily "James did the same to me once"  
"He did?" asked Hermione startled  
"Yes" Lily smiled "We were in 5th year and he gave me the locket then a few months later a caught him with a Ravenclaw girl, she was one year older than him; Milly Wood was her name; he really hurt me"  
"We are really alike!" said Hermione  
"Now you get it" said Lily and smiled "See you are very smart"  
"Thank you" said Hermione and a tear went down her eyes and she sighted.  
"Don't worry" said Lily and hugged her "Trust" she went away. Hermione nodded her head in sign of agreement...  
  
Hermione went down to the common room and saw Harry there thinking and looking at the fire. She sat next to him and tried to smile at him.  
"Hello" she said  
"Hi" said Harry and she saw he was very sad.  
"What is it?" she asked "Are you ok?"  
"No, I'm not ok" said Harry  
"Well" said Hermione "Can I know why?"  
"Yeah I guess" said Harry "It's just I miss my parents"  
"Oh" Hermione looked at him sadly  
"They are not here and I need them" continued Harry  
"They will always be with you" said Hermione touching his cheek  
"It's not the same" he said  
"I know it's not but you have them with you and that's all what matters" said Hermione  
"Easy for you to say" said Harry "You know that every summer when you get to the station, your parents will be there, waiting for you to hug you. But you know what I get?" Hermione looked at the floor "I get a bloody `Get in the car boy' Do you think is fair for me? That every summer I have to go with these horrible people they call my family, those horrible people who could care less about me. Do you know what that's like?" Harry was really red.  
"I could only imagine" said Hermione  
"But you DON'T know!" yelled Harry  
"You don't have to yell at me!" said Hermione  
"What! Do you want me to be calm about this?! I can't!" said Harry  
"Look Harry" said Hermione taking his face in her hands "You have to be strong, now that You-know-who has reborn, he will want to kill you!"  
"So?" said Harry "It would make things easier for me, I can go with my parents! I don't know why I have been fighting him all alone because what I've really wanted from the beginning I could have got it! I have nothing or no one to lose"  
"How can you say that?" said Hermione with tears in her eyes  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry  
"Well what about me? What about Ron? What about all of us who love you and who will miss you, don't you care?"  
"Well, you'll have to get along without me" said Harry and Hermione put a hand in her mouth.  
"Well, silly of me! Thinking that you could love me but now I know you just said it! You didn't really meant it. Thank you Harry Potter, for making me realize that love doesn't really exists, thank you!" said Hermione and went upstairs  
"Hermione, don't" said Harry  
"You know?" said Hermione turning away "Congratulations, I'm out of your life now. Goodbye Harry!" she went up the stairs onto the girls dorm.  
Harry stayed there thinking about what he did...  
  
The next morning Harry went down to the Great Hall to have breakfeast. After his first class (Divination) he went to Potions. Snape was there and was surprised to see him early.  
  
"Sit down Potter" said Snape in his usually cold voice  
  
Minutes later all the students came in when suddenly Snape grabbed his left arm with his right hand.  
  
"Class dismissed" he said  
  
Harry went up to the common room and saw Karinne and Hermione crying, Hermione was crying and Harry knew why it was so he head over to the dorm room. Meanwhile Karinne and Hermione kept talking.  
  
"I... I don't... know why he... is like... that" said Hermione between tears  
  
"Well Hermione" said Karinne "You know how guys are"  
  
"Yes, but... the worst thing is... that..." she lowered her voice "I... I still... I still love him"  
  
"Aw" said Karinne putting her arm around Hermione's shoulder who started crying "I-I'm not sure, but I think he loves you too"  
  
"Well he doesn't show it" said Hermione wiping her tears.  
  
Harry went down the stairs a bit after and Hermione went out of the common room.  
  
"Harry" said Karinne  
  
"What?" said Harry  
  
"How could you do that to her?!" said Karinne  
  
"I tried to tell her I was sorry, I wasn't thinking last night, but she wouldn't listen"  
  
"Of course she wouldn't" replied Karinne "After all you said, and it doesn't matter that you weren't thinking; that's what she heard, that's what she believes"  
  
"I really didn't mean it" said Harry "I didn't"  
  
"Then I guess you better talk to her" said Karinne and went to the girls dorm room. Hermione came in the common room afterwards. She sat next to Harry looking at some spot in the fireplace. Harry sat closer to her and looked at her; she didn't return the look. He saw the locket that she still had on and he saw that it glowed but now instead of showing the normal picture of his mother, it showed a picture of Hermione but; with green eyes and red hair.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"Hmm?" she asked without letting look at the fireplace  
  
"Did you put your picture into the locket?" asked Harry  
  
"No" she said "I haven't touched it"  
  
"Well" said Harry "It has a picture of you; well sort of"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione looked at the locket and she saw; she looked at Harry startled and much to their surprise the locket had now, instead of the picture of Hermione some sort of hole that they looked at. Suddenly they felt like they were traveling with the turntime Hermione had not so long ago... Suddenly they fell on a cold hard floor in a classroom that had 2 long tables and it had a lot of students, Some professor was teaching they recognitzed it to be Potions classroom. They looked around and Harry spotted a really beautiful girl with bright red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what's the spell for a love spell?"  
  
She suddenly raised her hand.  
  
"Ah, yes" said the professor "Tell me Ms. Evans"  
  
"Amarus Totalus, professor Drinning" she said  
  
"Very good Ms. Evans, 20 points to Gryffindor"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other they never saw a class of Potions that the professor gave points to Gryffindor. The class kept on and when it finished Harry and Hermione followed the red haired girl. She went to the common room they knew so well. She sat in a couch and started to write in a piece of parchment. Suddenly 4 boys entered the common room, one really handsome with brown eyes, one with beady eyes and small, one with shoulder-length black hair, and one with round glasses and messy black hair. Hermione looked at Harry and at the messy black haired boy, they looked almost exactly alike except that Harry had green eyes.  
  
"Hello Evans" the boy said the other 3 boys laughed  
  
"Hello Potter" said the girl with a disgusted look on her face "Oh! And your 3 loyal followers Pettigrew, Black and Lupin, what? Scared I might do something to Potter, a poor little girl like me?" she laughed and the brown eyed boy did too.  
  
"Shut up Remus!" said the boy with messy black hair "Look, Lily you know that I know some things about you that you wouldn't like me to say"  
  
"James!" said Lily "You wouldn't dare" A grin appeared on the boy's face  
  
"Why not?" he said  
  
"Because" said Lily "Now please just go I'm getting disturbed by you!" James laughed harder  
  
"Well, Lily" he said "You still have to put up with me for one more year, then I'll be out of here and you will stay for another year"  
  
"Oh James shut up!" said Lily "Now if you don't mind I'm going to the dorm before I get some of your idiotic qualities on me!"  
  
"So go!" said James "Better for me!" he laughed along with the 4 other boys.  
  
Harry stayed in the common room but Hermione went over and followed Lily.  
  
"Come on James" said the one with shoulder-length black hair "You know you like her"  
  
"Sirius don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't get near that girl!" said James  
  
"Yeah right" said Remus "You said that in 1^st year and you ended up going out with her until the end of your 5th year"  
  
"Yeah well" said James "I don't know what came over me, you know, it was probably one of those phases."  
  
"No James" said Sirius "You see? You love Lily" Remus and Pettigrew laughed  
  
"I do not!" replied James  
  
"Is that so?" said Sirius "Then I happen to know that in the table were you put your glasses, there's a picture of... oh let me see... could it be? Lily!"  
  
"Sirius!" said James blushing "That's just because... um... er-"  
  
"Because... um... er" repeated Sirius mocking James "Because you love her!"  
  
James looked confused and blushed. Meanwhile Hermione was in the girls dorm and there was Lily talking to...  
  
"Karinne?" asked Hermione confused but then she remembered that they couldn't hear her.  
  
"Lily" said the girl that looked like Karinne "You have to talk to James"  
  
"What for Gina?" said Lily sadly "He hates me! We don't even like each other"  
  
"Yeah right, you've only been going out for the past 4 years!" said Gina "By the way, why did you break up?"  
  
"He just told me one day that it was over" said Lily "But I don't know if he likes me or if he hates me, but he treats me like he hates me"  
  
"I wouldn't know" said Gina  
  
"Gina!" said Lily "You're his sister"  
  
"That's why I don't know..." said Gina "You think I get along with him?"  
  
"Well" said Lily "I guess we'll never know..."  
  
Lily and Gina went down to the common room followed closely by Hermione. She spotted Harry laughing about something and she went over to where he was.  
  
"Your parents fought?" she asked confused  
  
"I guess so" said Harry  
  
"Hey Evans" said Sirius  
  
"Look, Sirius" said Lily "You can call me by my first name, unless you don't know it"  
  
"Of course I do! Lily!" said Sirius. Lily smiled at him.  
  
"So we meet again Mr. Potter" said Gina  
  
"We do Ms. Potter" said James and he and Gina bursted in to laughter.  
  
"So what are you up to, git?" said Gina  
  
"Oh ha ha" said James sarcastically "But it's none of your business"  
  
"Great!" said Lily "Hello James"  
  
"Lily" said James "How are you?"  
  
"Oh don't be dumb!" said Sirius "You saw her an hour ago"  
  
"Sirius!" said Gina "Come here I've got to talk to you" Whatever it was Gina said it involved Lily and James because they left the common room leaving James and Lily alone.  
  
"Look Lily" started James "I'm sorry"  
  
"Me too" said Lily and looked at James and smiled; something about her eyes was that made James just stare at them. Then he smiled. Harry and Hermione were again in the common room but in the actual time...  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Hermione had never done that but Harry had already done it so for him it wasn't that much of an experience, except for the little fact that his parents were in that one. He could not believe how his parents treated each other when James was in 5^th year. Harry really gave a lot of thought to that situation. After a really long uncomfortable silence Harry finally talked.  
  
"Look, Hermione" he said "Sorry for the other night; I wasn't thinking"  
  
"Well, it's ok." She said and slightly smiled at him.  
  
"So do you want to... um... get back together?" asked Harry  
  
"No!" she said  
  
"Why?" asked Harry  
  
"I need time, Harry; it's not easy just to forget... So I beg that you, please, give me time" She started "You weren't thinking that night, so that's what's going to happen every time you don't think? I'm sorry I need to get over it"  
  
"Ok" said Harry realizing she had a point so he sat there quietly.  
  
"Can we just be friends for a while?" asked Hermione after a while  
  
"Ok" said Harry "If that's what you want"  
  
"It is" she said  
  
So friends they stayed. Harry was not very comfortable by this; and neither was Hermione but Harry did not knew that. Ron and Karinne were still going out though. Just as Viktor promised, he did meet Harry again.  
  
"Come here" said Viktor  
  
"What do you want?" said Harry  
  
"I told you that we would meet again" said Viktor  
  
"So what's it going to be; Wizards duel? What?" asked Harry  
  
"Nothing" said Viktor to Harry's surprise "We are just going to talk"  
  
"About Hermione?" said Harry  
  
"Yes" said Viktor "Come with me"  
  
They walked through all of Hogwarts terrains. They talked about Hermione, Harry told Viktor what she had said to him and Viktor really insisted that she wasn't at all sure of that. When Harry asked him how did he know, Viktor, smiled and told him that she still felt something for him.  
  
"No she doesn't" said Harry  
  
"Yes it is, a girl named Chi or Cha or Chu, I can't remember"  
  
"Cho?" said Harry  
  
"Yes, yes that's the one" said Viktor "She told me that she was very good at Divination and that Hermoninny still had feelings for me" Harry knew this was one of Cho's lies but he decided not to say anything about that situation. He thought he better sort things out with Cho...  
  
Harry was hoping to find Cho in the Great Hall at lunch which he did so he asked her to talk with him she said yes and they went to the lake.  
  
"Ok Cho" started Harry "Why did you told Viktor that Hermione still had feelings for him"  
  
"Because" said Cho "Now he will get with Hermione and I, er, with you"  
  
"Cho!" said Harry "What is it with you? You're not like this, you're not Cho"  
  
"What makes you think that?" said Cho  
  
"Cho it's not like this" said Harry "Cho doesn't like me like this"  
  
"No I'm not" she said "Can you guess who I am?"  
  
"No I can't" said Harry  
  
"It's ok you'll see in about 20 minutes" said Cho  
  
Harry waited the 20 minutes. It had to be someone from Gryffindor because it was the only ones that knew the passwords and even if Cho was very good at Divination she could not figure out the password. After the 20 minutes passed Cho started changing and Harry saw that her hair turned brighter and she was shorter then he saw who it was; it was...  
  
"Ginny?!" asked Harry  
  
"Hey Harry" she said turning red "I'm sorry"  
  
"Why did you do it?" asked Harry  
  
"Because I really like you" said Ginny  
  
"How did you do it?" asked Harry  
  
"Polyjuice potion" she said  
  
"All the times in the common room, were you Cho?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes"  
  
"When we were out here talking and she kissed me, were you Cho?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"By the lake, were you Cho?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"In the train, were you Cho?"  
  
"No"  
  
"In Hogsmeade, were you Cho?"  
  
"No"  
  
"When she talked to Hermione, were you Cho?"  
  
"No" said Ginny looking to the ground  
  
"Look Ginny" said Harry "I have to go find Hermione"  
  
Harry went up to the common room looking for Hermione but he did not find her there. He went up to the girls dorm but she wasn't there either. He went down to the common room and decided to wait for her there. Suddenly Karinne came running.  
  
"Harry" she said out of breath  
  
"What?" asked Harry worried  
  
"He... has her" she said  
  
"Who? Who has who?" asked Harry  
  
"Voldermort, Voldermort has Hermione!"  
  
"What? Where? How? When?" asked Harry at once  
  
"Calm down Harry!" said Karinne "There's nothing we can do!"  
  
"Where is she?" he asked  
  
"He just dissaparated with her" said Karinne  
  
"I know where he took her" said Harry "Kar, do you know how to apparate and dissaparate?"  
  
"Yes" said Karinne  
  
"Ok" said Harry "I'll concentrate where it is you just think in your mind `The Riddle House' ok?"  
  
"Ok" she said "But... Harry! Remember you can't appear or disappear at Hogwarts"  
  
"Just concentrate!" said Harry and before they knew it they were at the Riddle House  
  
The Riddle House was not a pretty sight up in a hill the sky was gray and Harry decided to look for Hermione.  
  
"No!" said Karinne "It's too dangerous!"  
  
"He took the persons I loved most when I was 1 year old, he's not going to take the person I love most right now!" said Harry, feeling the familiar burn on his scar...  
  
Harry was almost blinded by the pain and when he looked up there he was... Voldermort and Hermione just a few steps away horrified.  
  
"I knew you would come for her, Potter" said Voldermort "It was just a matter of time, before you came to rescue this mudblood!"  
  
"Voldermort!" said Karinne pointing her wand at him "You will not kill him!"  
  
"Silly girl" said Voldermort and extended his hand and without saying anything Karinne's wand came to his hand "You think your puny powers are better than mine!"  
  
Karinne extended her hand and Voldermort's feet left the ground, when he was almost 40 feet above she let him drop and he hit the ground. He stood up.  
  
"Girl you'll be sorry for that!!!!" he extended his hand and Karinne hit the floor and was left unconscious.  
  
Harry looked at Voldermort and drew out his wand, but no spell came to mind. Before he knew it Voldermort yelled  
  
"Crutio" Harry's whole body burned he was in the ground too weak to continue but he stood up and Voldermort repeated the spell again. Harry was in the ground, his scar burned his whole body ached, it was the end he knew it...  
  
Suddenly something or someone stood in front of him in between of him and Voldermort; it was Hermione.  
  
"Silly girl get out of the way!!" he said "You don't have to die!"  
  
"Kill me" said Hermione "Kill me! Don't kill him!"  
  
"Hermione, get out of the way!" said Harry  
  
"No!" she said "I won't"  
  
"Silly girl" said Voldermort and laughed "You are wasting your life for this Potter who you don't even know if he loves you!" Hermione knew he was right and for a brief instant she looked like she was going to get out of the way but... Hermione didn't get out of the way.  
  
"I don't care!" she said "I don't care if he doesn't love me!" she looked at the floor "I still love him!"  
  
"Girl" said Voldermort coldly "You don't even know what love is!"  
  
"Hermione" said Harry "Get out of there already! Don't be stupid!"  
  
"No!" she said, still looking at Voldermort "I won't! and don't say I'm stupid, Harry, is it stupid to love?"  
  
"Sweet" said Voldermort in disgust "Just sweet, now get out of the way! I'm getting impatient!"  
  
"No!" she repeated  
  
"UGH! You are so much like her!" said Voldermort in disgust  
  
"Like who?!" asked Hermione angry  
  
"Like that stupid Lily Potter" said Voldermort  
  
"What?" asked Hermione who for a moment didn't seem angry.  
  
"Yes" said Voldermort "The two of you; loved a Potter, are mudbloods, and are stupid enough to risk your life for this worthless Potter!"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"Well" she said "I still won't get out of here!"  
  
"Well" said Voldermort drawing out his wand "You shall die"  
  
"Well I will, but you won't kill Harry!" said Hermione  
  
"And what makes you think that?" said Voldermort laughing "Once you're dead he won't have no one!"  
  
"Well, he will have a protection" she said  
  
"Girl, his blood runs in my veins! His puny mother's love protection runs in me as well!" he said triumphal.  
  
"Not that protection!" said Hermione "If I die for him he will have my love, my protection!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, girl" said Voldermort "Your love cannot be strong enough for that"  
  
"Try me" she said  
  
Voldermort looked at Hermione with an expression of anger in his face. Harry(who was on the floor) was too weak to do anything he couldn't even get up. Karinne was unconscious and Ron wasn't there. Harry could not bear to see this, he tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He tried to push her out of the way, but he couldn't. Hermione stood there looking at Voldermort, who was pointing his wand at her.  
  
"Look" said Voldermort impatiently "Get out of the way NOW!"  
  
"NO!" she said firmly  
  
"I gave you the chance girl" said Voldermort pointing his wand at her  
  
"No, no no!" she said again  
  
"Hermione! Get out now!" said Harry almost without voice  
  
"NO!" she said  
  
"That's how you want it then" said Voldermort "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and a flash of green light came out of his wand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Harry seeing Hermione that...  
  
But something no one expected happened, both Harry and Voldermort saw how the locket Hermione had on her neck, absorbed the green light. Hermione was now floating a couple of feets above the ground and she had in her hands, the white orb that Harry knew so much. Hermione stood there a while and a voice, that only Hermione could hear, came from the voice orb. "You will be completely powerless after what you are about to do" said the voice "I know, but I must do it" replied Hermione. Then Hermione held the orb high and flashes of light coming from Hermione went into the orb. Harry guessed that those flashes were her powers. Then the orb emitted a white light and Voldermort was left unconscious. Hermione's feet touched the ground and she fell on the ground almost dead... Harry ran up to her and sat to her side(which was very hard as he was so weak) and much to his surprise Karinne woke up and sat on the other side of Hermione. Harry held Hermione's head in his hand and Hermione  
grabbed Harry's other hand tightly.  
  
"Hermione!" said Harry "Don't worry you have to rest! It's not a big deal, you're just stunned right?"  
  
"No" said Karinne "She doesn't have any powers, a witch without no powers is as good as dead, it's only a matter of time"  
  
"No!" said Harry "She... she, she cannot die!"  
  
"H...Harry" said Hermione "Don't w-worry about me, I will r-rest, at least."  
  
"No!" said Harry "You can't do that!"  
  
"Look" she said hardly because she was gasping for air "I'm s-sorry"  
  
"What?" said Harry "For what?"  
  
"Your heart belongs to another" she said gasping for air "But my heart belongs to you" a tear rolled down her cheek  
  
"Hermione!" said Harry "You can't leave me like this!"  
  
"Always" she said "Always I will be with you, my love will always be with you" she catched her breath.  
  
"No!" said Harry "You have to live so you can see what life brings you, feel the happiness it gets you, love your life and breathe life."  
  
Then Hermione started saying some words that Harry had heard before.  
  
"Why see, if I can be blinded? Why feel, if I can stop it? Why love, to be brokenhearted? Why breathe, if I don't want it?" she could hardly speak  
  
"No don't say that" said Harry, silent tears dropped through Karinne eyes.  
  
"Until one last breath out of me comes, I won't waste time; I'll look at you, to see those eyes; to bring me more, until one last breath... I will... love... you" Hermione could not talk and her voice was breaking, tears rolled down her eyes and she was having a hard time breathing.  
  
"Hermione" said Harry "Just don't do this to me!"  
  
"Harry" said Hermione "I... love... you" then her head dropped to the side and her hand that was holding Harry's loosened up.  
  
"Is she... is she dead?" asked Karinne crying  
  
"I don't, I don't know" said Harry  
  
"Well check her pulse or something" said Karinne, Harry took her hand and checked her pulse.  
  
"It is very weak" said Harry  
  
Suddenly Hermione's locket started glowing and the air filled with whispers. Harry's mother voice said in a whisper "Trust her, trust that she will fight" and Harry's voice "I don't think I love her like that!" and his father's voice "Put love in front of everything" and his mother's voice again "Love, can break any spell". Harry heard Hermione's voice "I love you Harry" then he saw a lot of flashbacks in front of him; when they first met, when she repaired his glasses, when they first kissed, when she said she loved him, when she smiled. All of those memories came to his mind. Karinne suddenly started crying louder.  
  
"What, what is it?" asked Harry  
  
"She... she... stopped... breathing" said Karinne in between sobs  
  
"No!" said Harry "No she can't stop breathing, she can't" said Harry  
  
"She did" said Karinne sobbing and put Hermione's hand on Hermione's belly.  
  
"No, she can't give up!" said Harry  
  
"Why?!" said Karinne  
  
"I need her, what would I do without her? She's my best friend, I need her"  
  
"Harry" said Karinne "she needs you"  
  
"And I need her but she gave up, she gave up" said Harry with tears in his eyes  
  
"But why do you need her Harry?" asked Karinne  
  
"Because" said Harry thinking. Karinne was right, why did he need Hermione but he finally said "Because she's my best friend I need her to be there for me"  
  
"Oh Harry" said Karinne "How can you be so stupid?"  
  
"What? Why?" said Harry  
  
"I can't tell you!" said Karinne "If you haven't figured it out, I can't tell you"  
  
In the back of Harry's mind there was his mother's voice repeating the same phrase over and over again. "Love, can break any spell"  
  
"Harry!" said Karinne "Don't you realize?"  
  
Harry did know what she was talking about, but he wasn't sure of it.  
  
"I don't know Karinne" said Harry "What if I only think I do? What if I only am saying this, not meaning it?"  
  
"What if you only do!" said Karinne  
  
"I don't know" said Harry  
  
"Ugh! Harry, what more signs do you need?" said Karinne "Hermione tried to tell you, Cho tried to tell you, I tried to tell you, even your parents tried to tell you, why do you think they let you go on that little trip when they showed you how they knew they loved each other!"  
  
"Kar" said Harry "I, I don't know"  
  
"Oh my god Harry, you are so stupid!!!!" said Karinne "I swear that if you don't realize it by the next time you speak I'm going to choke it out of you!"  
  
"Come on Kar" said Harry  
  
"Oh, but, Harry!!!! Just admit it already!" said Karinne  
  
"I can't!" said Harry "Ok? I can't"  
  
"But why?!" said Karinne  
  
"Because!" said Harry  
  
"Harry, that is not an answer, how much proof do you need?" asked Karinne in disagreement "You need her, she loves you, your parents told you, she told you, I told you, even Cho told you, you feel good when she kisses you, you like it when you hug her, you can't possibly breathe without her, you got jealous what about at the hospital wing, you said you loved her."  
  
"But I didn't think I meant it" said Harry  
  
"Oh come on!" said Karinne "Harry! I can't believe you, how is it that you are not sure you meant it, you can't just say something like that just to make yourself feel better or her for instance, didn't she already did enough, she practically threw herself at Voldermort to protect you! Just like your mother did! And frankly Harry, you don't have much time, she doesn't have much time, come on don't be so stubborn just accept it for a fact"  
  
"I can't" said Harry finally  
  
"Oh Harry please!" said Karinne  
  
"Look Karinne!" said Harry "I appreciate that you are trying to help and all but I can't lie, like I told you before what if it isn't rue?"  
  
"Oh my God Harry" said Karinne "How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Look Karinne, I just can't" said Harry and stood up leaving Karinne there with Hermione beside her, Harry turned around and face the other way...  
  
"I can't do anything about it" mumbled Harry to himself  
  
"Yes you can" said a voice in his head  
  
"No I can't" said Harry  
  
"Well if you're going to just walk away and leave her there then you are nothing but a coward, you're not a great wizard" said the voice in his head  
  
"Oh just shut up!" said Harry  
  
"Yeah! Now it's shut up, but you are still a coward, because you can't admit your feelings and you just think that you can just walk away from a situation but guess what? You can't!" replied the voice.  
  
Harry was having the most difficult conflict up until then. The voice inside his head, he did not knew it but it was; himself! Harry tried to convince himself that it was all his imagination but he could not.  
  
"Coward, coward, come on just accept it!" said the voice "Oh you are an idiot, you can't accept you love her, oh come on, you're afraid, accept it." It was driving him crazy "Accept it! Accept it! Accept it!"  
  
"OK OK, I LOVE HER!!!!" yelled Harry and his voice echoed in the air...  
  
"Harry" said Karinne running up to him and hugging him "You finally realized it!"  
  
"Ok" said Harry "Now can you please let go?"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry" said Karinne  
  
"So what now?" asked Harry  
  
"You are still stupid" said Karinne  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Say it to her!!!! Prove it to her!" said Karinne  
  
"How?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh I don't know" said Karinne "You are the one supposed to figure that out"  
  
"Oh well" said Harry sitting next to Hermione and holding her hand "Come on Hermione wake up, you have to!"  
  
"Why?" said a voice that sounded like Hermione's but it didn't come from her body  
  
"Because" said Harry "Because I love you, I really do!" and he kissed her sweetly. He kissed her for a long time until he felt a squeeze in his hand, he separated and saw Hermione on the floor, opening her eyes slowly.  
  
"I love you too" she said in a whisper.  
  
About a week passed after. Harry received a letter from the Ministry of Magic that said:  
  
Mr. Potter:  
  
You have the power to bring someone back to life but only one so we declare that you can use it wisely. Be aware that you did not use the spell to bring the girl back to life last week, the reason from why she came back to life is unknown. The spell to say is "Resusitus" but you can only use it after you are 16 and only in Hogwarts, remember you can use it only on one person.  
  
Soon the day to leave Hogwarts came and Harry, Ron, Karinne and Hermione, got on a compartment together to talk.  
  
"But I don't get it" she said "How did I get my powers back?"  
  
"Well" said Karinne "Mostly because I had something to do about it"  
  
"What?" asked Hermione  
  
"Well" said Karinne "I can give you your powers back whenever I wanted but I wanted Harry to realized that he loved you"  
  
"So" said Harry "She would have lived? Even if I didn't said I loved her"  
  
"No" said Karinne "I said I could give her, her powers but I could not bring her back to life, I still don't know how that happenned"  
  
"Well" said Harry "Love, can break any spell" he smiled at Hermione and kissed her sweetly  
  
When they got off the train Harry said goodbye to Hermione with a long hug and a kiss, then he went to look for Uncle Vernon but he wasn't there instead there was Sirius.  
  
"You'll be coming with me this summer Harry" said Sirius  
  
Harry smiled for this, without any doubt, was about to be the best summer in his life.  
  
THE END (to be continued in 6^th year) 


End file.
